Strangers Next Door
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A/U: Sam's undercover and he falls for the young woman next door. Andy's a young girl in University and her life changes when a mysterious stranger moves in next to her.
1. Chapter 1

She was curled up on her sofa with the tv playing some old episode of Castle she's seen a million times. Tonight her focus was on the chapters she was supposed to have read weeks ago. Usually it was hard to concentrate at home because her neighbors were pretty loud. Someone was smiling down on her tonight so she took the opportunity.

Everything was going great until there was a knock at her door. She looked at the clock 11:15 p.m. Then she looked her phone thinking she'd missed a message from one of her friends saying they were coming over. As she stood up there was another knock.

When she looked through the peep hole she gasped a little. It was her next door neighbor and constant pain in her ass. She armed herself with attitude as she opened her door. "What do you want?"

His dark eyes burned into her as he smiled. "Hi neighbor."

She huffed and tried to close her door. "Go away. I'm very busy right now."

He chuckled as he wedged his foot between the door and the frame, he also placed his palm on it to hold it open. "Are you alone?"

Andy couldn't believe this guy. She looked back into her apartment then at him. "No." There was something very dangerous and very sexy about him. "No I'm not."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her. "You're lying." Andy's mouth dropped open and he tapped on the wall. "Are you forgetting how thin the walls are?"

She scoffed. "How can I when you are constantly reminding me with every tramp you bring home?"

His face turned dark and serious. "It's not what you think."

She could feel her cheeks flush as she tried to lie. "What makes you think I would even care?"

All she could think now was _HAVE HIS EYES ALWAYS BEEN THAT DARK? _ He pushed the door open a little and she didn't fight him. His eyes roamed over her barely dressed body. She forgot she was in boy shorts and a skimpy tank top.

She was embarrassed at the desire he so blatantly showed for her. "Stop looking at me like that."

He smiled a little. "If I thought it really bothered you I would."

She tried to close the door and again he stopped her. "Go away Sam."

His voice dropped to a tone she'd never heard before. "Invite me in Andy."

"No." She said but he could see her resolve breaking.

"Let me in and I will give you what I know you want." He said huskily.

A shiver ran through her and her nipples hardened at the mere suggestion. "What makes you think I want you?"

He pushed her door open more and growled as she stepped back. "I told you, the walls are thin." She looked confused as he kicked the door closed and walked towards her. "I've heard you." She tried to play innocent. "In the shower, in your bed, calling my name."

Andy's heart nearly stopped. "You're lying."

She stopped when the back of her legs hit her coffee table. She wavered and he took her by her arms. "I'm not lying." His voice was low and dangerous. "Do you want me to tell you how sexy I think you sound when you whimper my name?"

She shivered under his touch. "I...I don't..."

He cupped her face and leaned in to whisper in her ear. _ "I see you in my dreams too." _ He could feel her hard nipples against his chest. _"I want you too." _ He nibbled on her earlobe. _"Just give in."_

She laughed as she pushed on his chest. "You are so cocky."

That's when she saw him, the real him. "I've been watching you for months. I know you've been watching me." He took her hand and cupped himself. She gasped at his arousal. "This is what you do to me." He growled quietly. _"I know you want me too."_

It was true. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted this dark stranger. She squeezed him a little more as she pulled him into a kiss.

He groaned as he pulled her hard against him. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss until the need for air was great. He tore his lips away and kissed her neck. "Oh god!" She moaned as he gently sucked on her pulse point.

"So beautiful." He mumbled against her skin.

Andy shoved his jacket off and her hands wandered over the magnificent shoulders and chest she'd been staring at for the last 8 months.

The fog of lust lifted for a second and she gently pushed on him. _"Sam. Sam."_

He looked up and saw the nervousness. "What's wrong?" She turned more shy than he had seen a woman in years. "Talk to me." He said as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I...I umm...I've..." She closed her eyes and her cheeks turned red. "I don't...have...a lot of...experience."

"Open your eyes Andy." He smiled as she shook her head. "Please?" He brushed his lips softly across hers. "Look at me."

She opened them slowly and found him smiling. "Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head. "Are you sure? I know I pushed my way in here but..."

"Don't go." She said quietly. "I don't...want..." She fisted his shirt. "Stay."

He could tell she was flustered. "Shh." He kissed her slowly until he felt her calm. "I won't go anywhere."

She smiled sweetly before she pressed her lips to his. She felt amazing. "God Sam." She kissed and sucked on his neck. "I've been dreaming about this for months."

He held her body against his as she continued to kiss him. He'd never felt anyone like her though. He wasn't exactly being smart right now. He was supposed to be focused on his mission but he was human for gods sake. Seven months living next door to her and seven months without...well, _without._

"Me too." He couldn't let her think she was alone.

He'd finally mustered the courage after a few drinks. He was by no means drunk or even buzzed. He'd had just enough to calm his nerves.

Andy roughly tugged his shirt off. "Too many clothes."

He chuckled as he raised his arms. He missed the contact but when he pulled her tank off and their bare skin touched he growled. "Jesus Andy."

He had never seen or felt a more perfect pair of breasts. Andy pressed herself more against him. "You feel amazing Sam."

His hands slid into the back of her underwear and she mewled when he squeezed gently. Every inch of her skin felt like silk. She was softer and warmer than anyone he had ever touched.

Her hands slid down his chest and into his jeans. The first thing she ever noticed about him was how perfectly his ass filled them out, filled out everything he wore. The first time she ever touched herself thinking about him was when he was out washing his truck, shirtless and in a pair of shorts.

She pushed his jeans down and gasped when she saw his significant size. "Oh god."

He slid her shorts off and marveled at how beautiful she was. "Tell me what you want Andy."

He'd give her anything. All or nothing. Whatever she wanted. Andy looked into his eyes and saw the same need that she felt.

They kissed deeply as their hands wandered slowly over each other's bodies. "I want all of you."

He cupped her ass and lifted her up. Andy wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck. He knew where her bedroom was because his shared a wall with hers.

They kissed as he carried her back to her bed. He lay her gently down and smiled at her giggle. He forgot something very important in his jeans.

Andy whimpered when he didn't join her. "Shh." He knelt beside her and kissed her. "I need to get something." Andy pointed to her beside table and he nodded. He was surprised to find the box had never been opened. Surprised and happy.

He could tell she wanted to explain but he didn't give her a chance, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he lay on top of her.

Andy melted under him. Sure she was inexperienced but a man had never made her feel the way he did. Her body responded to him like they'd been lovers for years.

He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. "So perfect." He mumbled as he took her right nipple in his mouth. She tasted so sweet, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Shit Sam." Her body arched into him as she pushed his head against her. He lips and tongue felt amazing. If he kept it up she was sure she could cum just like that.

His free hand slowly moved down her body as his lips switched to her left nipple. He parted her gently and she cried out as his calloused fingers gently manipulated her swollen nerve bundle. "Oh god! Sam!" She cried and he groaned as he became harder, if that was even possible.

Her lips hovered over his ear as she whimpered and moaned. His talented fingers slowly slid inside her and she bit down on his shoulder. "Fuck Andy." She was driving him crazy between her cries of pleasure and the feeling of her against him.

She fisted his hair. "I...I'm going to...to..."

It was as if she was embarrassed to say it. He whispered. "What sweetheart? What are you going to do?"

He pushed his finger in a little deeper and applied a little more pressure as she squealed. "Cum. I'm going to cum Sam."

He had a feeling she'd never talked like this before and he found it incredibly sexy. "Do it." He said huskily. His fingers moved faster and deeper, pressure on her throbbing bundle. "You're so wet and tight and Jesus you're so beautiful." He felt her clenching hard and then she bucked. "That's it beautiful."

He kissed her hard as her body shuddered through her orgasm. He pulled back and watched her as sheer ecstasy took over. He'd definitely never seen a more beautiful sight. She fell back into the bed and he held her, peppering her with soft kisses.

When she could breathe again she smiled shyly at him. "Wow." His dimples flashed back as she covered herself. "Oh my god."

He wondered briefly if she was going to kick him out because she was just realizing what had happened. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

She finally had her breathing under control when she nodded. "Yeah. I'm great." She was blushing again. She could feel him twitch against her leg and she gasped a little.

"Sorry." He tried to move but she wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place.

She bit her lip shyly. "You feel amazing." She moved so he slid across her wetness.

Sam hissed and groaned. "Damn."

Andy pulled him down so she could kiss him. "I want you Sam. Inside me."

He plunged his tongue in her mouth, swallowed up her moans. He pressed himself against her and they both moaned.

He pulled away and she whimpered. "Shh. I'm just getting..."

She held up the condom wrapper and he nodded. She chewed on her lip as he watched her tear it open. He smiled as she gently pushed on his chest and he moved back.

"Oh god!" He groaned as she slowly stroked him before rolling it down his shaft.

He repositioned himself over her and kissed her softly as he entered her. Her squeal escaped and she clawed at his back. _"Sam!"_

He thought maybe he should stop until her heels dug into his ass and pulled him in even closer. There was no going back.

Andy had very little experience with men but she knew from this moment on that no one would ever satisfy her like Sam. She barely knew him but the way their bodies fit together felt like she belonged with him, to him.

"My god Sam!" She said through panted breathing. "You...you feel so good."

He groaned and bottomed out harder making her dig her nails into his back. He would gladly take those scars. "You're so tight Andy. Jesus." He thrust slow and deep. "So fucking good."

She knew the walls were thin but she couldn't hold back her cries of pleasure. She didn't care if the whole world heard her. Sam didn't care either as he let out strings of curse words and compliments as their bodies moved together. He'd been with a few women but none responded to him the way she did.

He held on as long as he could dragging one more orgasm out of her before he lost control. Andy could feel him shaking. "Let go for me Sam."

Her voice ripped him apart, her pleading and he grunted hard as he shoved himself deep inside her. "Fuck Andy!"

She held him tightly and kissed him as she felt every bit of his release. He kissed her passionately as he collapsed on her. He'd never felt more satisfied in his life.

Andy's sigh was almost sing song. "You're so amazing."

He chuckled as he raised his head. "You're pretty amazing too." She blushed furiously and he kissed her. "I mean it."

He reluctantly pulled out of her and kissed her before sliding out of her bed and going to her bathroom. He flushed the condom in the toilet and went back to join her on the bed.

Andy shamelessly admired his perfect body as he walked back in. He smiled and winked as he crawled back in beside her. "See something you like?"

She giggled and turned red but nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up to him. "Me too."

He wrapped an arm tightly around her as she rested her head on his chest. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" He rumbled as he played with her hair.

She smiled into his chest. "I'm glad you knocked on my door tonight."

He sighed happily as he kissed her temple. "Me too."

After sleeping for a bit she woke him up for another round. She may have been inexperienced but being with her was more fantastic than he imagined.

When she woke the next morning she thought it had all been a dream. She made her way into her kitchen and smiled when she saw the purple tulip in a glass. She bounced over to it and there was a note too. One word scrawled across the paper. _**AMAZING**_

Sam's plans for another night with Andy were derailed when he went to work. He was informed that they had to take a trip out of town. He didn't even have time to go home and get anything. He also didn't have her number. What he thought was a day trip turned into four days. He could only imagine what she must be thinking.

Andy came home from school and listened for his arrival. When midnight came and she hadn't heard anything she was disappointed. One day of no Sam turned into four and she was feeling foolish.

Four days later he trudged up the stairs to his apartment and stopped at her door. It was too early for her to be home so he went in his place and took a much needed shower. He knew he had a few hours before she would be home so he decided to take a nap. He hoped she'd give him a chance to explain.

Andy came home at her usual time and found her apartment door open. The building was old and the locks were crappy so she hoped that was all it was. She stepped into her apartment slowly and there was a man shoving her laptop and iPod in to a bag.

She knew it was stupid but couldn't stop herself. "Hey! Put that back!"

The guy rushed passed her and when she tried to grab his bag he back handed her. She screamed as she crashed into her table and fell to the floor.

Sam bolted off his sofa and out his door. He saw a guy running down the hall then the stairs. "Hey!" That's when he saw her door open and ran in. She was sitting on the floor holding her face when he dropped down beside her. "Andy are you ok?"

She flinched before she realized it was him. "Sam?"

She looked up into his deep brown eyes. "It's me. You're ok." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. "Yes. I want to report a home invasion at 874 Apartment 2B Lakeshore." He checked her face out. "You probably should send an ambulance just in case." He made an ice pack for her and helped her onto the sofa. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded as he held the ice pack to her cheek. "I'm ok."

There was a knock at her door followed by. "Police."

"Come in." Andy said.

Part of Sam hoped it wasn't anyone he knew while the other part hoped it was one of his friends. He smiled a little when Oliver Shaw walked through the door, a very obvious rookie in tow. "Are you the one who called about a home invasion?" Andy nodded so he sat beside her. "What's your name ma'am?"

"Andy. Andy Price." She replied.

Oliver looked to Sam, trying to hide a smile. "And you are?"

He glared as he said. "Sam."

"Sam...?" He raised an eyebrow.

He was going to kick Oliver's ass when he got back. "Sam her neighbor. I heard her scream and came over to see if she was ok."

He nodded like he didn't believe him. "Ok. Andy, can you tell me what happened?"

She held on tightly to Sam as she nodded. "I just came home from work and found my door open. The locks are kind of crappy so sometimes that happens." Sam nodded in agreement. "I walked in carefully just in case." She pointed to her desk. "He was over there putting my laptop and my iPod in a black bag."

Oliver made notes as they talked. "Did you see his face?"

Andy shook her head. "He had on a mask but I could see his hands. He was white, maybe 6' 2", medium build."

Oliver smiled. "Ok. That's good." He looked to Sam. "You said you ran out to see if she was ok?" Sam nodded. "Did you see anything that might help?"

He couldn't help but go into cop mode. "He was definitely around 6' 2". He'd pulled his mask off by the time I saw him. He had brown shaggy hair, a beard and a tattoo on his neck." He pointed to the spot. "It was a crow, just the head."

Oliver smirked and shook his head. Andy groaned. "Do you guys think you'll be able to find him? I really need my laptop back. I have a big project for University on there. It's due next week and...and it's a big part of my grade."

Oliver felt for the girl. "Most likely he will pawn it in the next 24 hours or so. Of course unless you're involved in some top secret ring and it holds the keys to it all."

Andy giggled and Sam knew that's what Oliver was trying to accomplish. "No sir. Just an innocent college girl trying to pass Criminology."

That surprised both men. Oliver nodded. "Good luck with that." He looked around. "Maybe you could get someone to put better locks on your door. I know if it were my girls I'd want to know they were safe." He gave her a card with the report number and his cell. "Call if you remember anything else or have any questions."

"Thank you. I will." She smiled.

Oliver headed for the door and Sam stood up to follow. "I'll be right back." She nodded and sat back on her sofa. He stepped out the door and was greeted with Oliver's shit eating smile. "Shut up."

He chuckled as he shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about brother."

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you think you'll be able to find the guy?"

Oliver nodded. "More than likely. The rookie and I wil hit all the closest pawn shops and get the word out." He looked back at Andy's door. "You really should get her some better locks."

He didn't try to argue with his best friend. "It'll be taken care of."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Good to see you brother. Stay safe."

He left Sam standing in the hall. Sam could hear her moving aroound so he went back in to see what she was doing. She was trying to stand her table back up. "Hey!" He rushed over. "Let me get that."

"Thank you." She said quietly as she walked back over to her sofa. "I'm ok. You don't have to stay. I'm sure you've got...things to do."

He sat beside her and pulled the ice pack away. "You're going to have a shiner." He tried to brush her hair back and she pulled away. "Andy..."

She smiled up at him. "It's ok Sam. I get it. It was what it was."

He smiled at her trying to be nonchalant. "I had to go out of town for work at the last minute." He kissed her cheek softly. "Somehow I didn't get your number and I didn't have time to come home and leave you a note." She smiled a little. "That's what I like to see."

"Thank you for coming over here." She leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Had to make sure you were ok." He kissed her temple. "Are you sure it's just your eye?"

Andy looked up at him with her big brown eyes and nodded. "I'm ok."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Good."

They spent a while on her sofa then he went to the hardware store to get a few things for her door. She surprised him with dinner to say thank you. Her laptop was returned a few days later and her project was on time. They began spendng more and more time together. When he would disappear for work she wouldn't ask anything. He wanted to tell her everything but she was safer if he waited until it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

_Andy had seen the dark haired stranger the first day he moved in, thought he was handsome but quiet, maybe even a little dangerous looking. She didn't see him again for a couple of weeks, chalked it up to opposite schedules. She was working full time until school started back. When she did start seeing him again he always had people with him. Lots of people. Shady looking people. Even the women. A never ending stream of women. They made noises all hours of the night and she ended up having to buy earplugs._

_One night, probably three months after he moved in she had had enough, went over and banged on his door. His dimples were almost enough to calm her down. "Come to join the party?"_

_The fierceness was back. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"_

_He leaned against the door frame and looked at his watch. "Beer o'clock?"_

_She growled as she clenched her fists. "Some of us have real jobs! Some of us have school! Some of us need sleep!"_

_He laughed. "You're cute when you're mad." He did actually feel bad but he had to keep up his role, at least in front of the guys. When he saw the tears appear he said. "Look, I'll umm...I'll get them to keep it down. Ok?" She finally nodded. "Good night Andy." She was surprised at how much his features softened when he said it._

_"Uhh. Umm. Good night." She waved._

_"Sam." She looked confused. "My name is Sam."_

_She never realized until then that she had no idea what his name was. "Good night Sam." Now she was blushing as she backed up a few steps to her own door._

_She missed him leaning out the door to watch her._

_**Present**_

Sam knew getting involved with her was dangerous, dangerous for her. He couldn't help himself though. Her Bambi eyes and sweet smile just did something to him. On his off time he started spending time with her, too much time. The op was going really well though. Maybe well enough that he could get out soon.

He was lying in bed with her, thinking about his meeting with his handler in an hour. She was drawing circles around on his chest. "Do you really have to go?"

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I do. But umm...I could come back if you want."

She looked up at him smiling brightly. "Yeah!" She realized she may have sounded a little needy. "If...if you want."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "I definitely want to."

So it was decided that after his meeting he would come back. When it came time to leave he kissed her deeply again, brushed his nose across hers. "See you soon."

Andy bit her lip and pulled him back in for another kiss. "See you soon."

She lay in her bed for a while after he left, smiling and giggling. It was getting late and she hadn't eaten since lunch, being with him kind of made her lose track of time. She was really craving a burger from the diner two blocks away so she threw on some clothes as she got her phone and wallet. She basically skipped her way to the diner and took a seat at the counter, ordered a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake.

It wasn't very busy so she could hear the few people in there pretty clearly. She heard a voice behind her. "This is the best stuff so far. I wish all my guys were as good as you Sammy."

He heart stopped, but she thought there are plenty of men out there named Sam. That was until she heard _his _voice. "Well I can't help it if I'm awesome."

The other man laughed. "And modest too. When can you get me more?"

"There's a big shipment coming in in a few days. It's supposed to be the best yet." She discreetly looked over her shoulder and it really was him.

The other man sounded excited. "That's great. Same time next week?"

Andy had to get out of there before Sam saw her. She slipped off her stool and as soon as she stepped out the door she ran. She ran all the way back to her apartment and locked herself in. Thankfully he didn't have a key. When he came knocking 30 minutes later she pretended not to hear him.

She listened as he entered his apartment and moved around some, then her phone rang. Her heart pounded as she said. "Hello?"

He smiled as he sat down on his sofa. "Hey! You ok?" She sounded strange.

"Uhh. Yeah. I just umm...got out of the shower." She hated lying.

He knew she was lying, could hear it in the pitch of her voice. "Oh. Ok. Well, do you want me to come back over?"

Her heart was still pounding because there was nothing more that she wanted but... "I'm umm...I'm actually kind of tired. Maybe I could see you tomorrow?"

He was disappointed but wouldn't push her. "Sure. Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Sam." She crawled into her bed and curled up.

Tomorrow he'd find out what was wrong. "Good night."

She heard him go into his bedroom and then the shower come on. She barely slept that night thinking of how she'd gotten involved with a drug dealer. A sexy, amazing drug dealer but one all the same.

The next day Sam ran into some issues at work so he sent her a text. "Can't make it tonight. Something came up."

In a way she was relieved. "Ok. See you soon."

The next few days were really busy and he didn't get to see her. When he finally did she was a little standoffish.

She pulled away a little when he tried to kiss her. "Everything ok?" She shrugged. "Talk to me sweetheart." He said softly as he tucked hair behind her ear.

Her body screamed for his touch. _"Sam." _ She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and he groaned.

_"You feel so good." _ He mumbled as they kissed passionately.

She whimpered as his lips moved to her neck and sucked gently. _"God Sam! Please." _ He lifted her up and carried her to her sofa. She tugged his shirt off and kissed his chest. _"God you are perfect."_

He fell back on the sofa with her straddling him. He could feel her warmth and it drove him insane. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there. It had been a few days and he had missed her.

She took control and soon she had all of her clothes off and was kneeling between his legs. Her hand stroking slowly up and down his throbbing erection. _"Jesus that feels good." _ He needed to be inside her badly. "C'mere." He tried to pull her up.

She pushed his hands away. "Just relax Sam. Let me."

She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around him. His hips bucked and he groaned loudly. _"Shit Andy." _ In the few times they'd been together she'd never done anything like this. _ "Oh god." _ She felt amazing though, a little hesitant. She looked up at him as she began to move slowly.

He watched her, she looked shy and unsure like she was waiting for something from him. Finally he reached out and twined his fingers in her hair, began to guide her and tell her what felt good.

He was getting close and although it felt great this was not what he wanted. He yanked her up off the floor into his lap, impaling her on himself.

She cried out as he entered her. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. She kissed him deeply and he knew she was ok. He slowly guided her hips and met her moves with a deep thrust of his own. A string of curse words spilled out as he felt her clench around him.

Andy knew what ecstasy felt like when he was inside her. He laid her down on the sofa so he was on top. It wasn't comfortable but he loved the feeling of her warm soft body underneath him.

He always tried to be gentle with her but tonight something inside of him wanted to ravage her. It was like she could feel it too.

She moaned and whimpered. _ "Fuck me Sam." _ She never talked like that. _"Please." _ He thrust harder and deeper. _"God yes!" _She cried_. "Like that Sam. Please."_

He growled as he thrust harder and deeper each time. _"Andy."_

She opened herself up to him and cried out as he went deeper. She knew he was close when he pulled her into his lap. Now his body was shaking and she could see his jaw clenching.

She nibbled on his earlobe. _"Let go Sam."_

He held her tight as he grunted. _"You first."_

She squeezed him with her inner walls and he shivered. "I'm so close too Sam. I'll go with you. Please. I want to feel you."

Someone as shy as she was talking like that was hot. He lost control and as he pounded harder into her she whispered how amazing he felt. She cried out his name and he was right behind her.

She pulled him down so his full weight was on her. Regardless of what she'd heard a few nights before she felt safe with him. Safer than she ever felt with anyone.

He raised his head and smiled. "Mmm." Kissing her softly. "Amazing."

She smiled as she kissed him. "Missed you."

He could tell something was going on. "I missed you too." He brushed his nose across hers. "Everything ok?" She nodded. "You'd tell me if it wasn't right?" She nodded again. "Ok."

He shifted so she was laying on top of him, his hand slowly moving up and down her back. After a few minutes of silence she said. "You never talk about work."

He raised his head to look at her. "Not really much to talk about."

She traced patterns on his chest. "Well, what exactly do you do?"

He sighed as he tucked his arm behind his head. "I work in a warehouse. We import and export stuff. It's not exactly a glamorous job."

She nodded, she could feel his heart beating faster. "Maybe I could come visit you, bring you lunch or something?"

"No." He almost yelled. "I mean umm...my boss is really strict about who comes to the warehouse. He doesn't allow visitors."

She knew he was lying. "Oh. Ok."

He pulled her up so they were eye to eye and he could tell she didn't believe him. "I'm sorry." She nodded. "Look, why don't we go out tomorrow night? Anywhere you want to go. What do you say?"

She nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah. Ok."

He knew his time with her was even more limited now. He hated lying to her but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't have Anton Hill finding out about her. Especially if things went sideways, he'd kill her just to punish Sam.

The next night they went out to a Japanese Steak House and she seemed to momentarily forget about the night before. He would find out how wrong he was a few days later.

He was getting ready to leave work when his phone beeped letting him know he had a message. _**Coffee**_

He knew that meant he needed to meet Boyd and he knew where. He drove around for 30 minutes grabbing things a few stores in case he was being followed. He could see Boyd was already there when he pulled up. He took a minute before he walked in, you could never be too careful.

When he sat down Boyd laid a envelope down in front of him. "What's this?" He just nodded to it. Sam opened it and a string of curse words came out. "God damn it."

Boyd nodded as he pointed at the surveillance picture. "Why is your neighbor snooping around the warehouse?" Sam didn't look up. "Are you sleeping with her?" He looked up at Don and gave him a short nod. "Jesus Christ Sam!" He lowered his voice when people looked at him. "You're not a fucking rookie. What's wrong with you?"

He shoved the picture back in the envelope. "I'll take care of it."

Don had known Sam since the academy. "Oh my god! You're in love with her."

He scoffed and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm just having a little fun. I told you I'll take care of it." He felt sick at his stomach.

"I already did." His handler said. Sam looked almost scared when he looked back at him. "Jesus Sam. I didn't take her out or anything. We moved you while you were at work."

He sat up straighter. "What do you mean _moved_ me?"

Sam was one of the best UC guys Boyd had ever seen, that's why he was still with Anton Hill after eight months. "You're too close to the end on this one." He laid a cell phone down on the table. "A new burner phone for you too. When you're done with the op you can go find her." He could feel the anger rolling off him. "I'm not just doing it for your safety man. I'm doing it for hers too. You know what he would do to her."

Unfortunately he did. "Fine." He had a job to do so he would do it and then find her when he was finished.

"And don't even _think _about going to see her. I've got eyes there. Just let it go for now." Sam nodded. "Come on. I'll take you to your new place."

It took Sam a week before he could sleep good there.

Andy came home from work to find his apartment door open. She was scared someone had broken into his place too so she pulled out her phone as she slowly walked over to it. What she found was far worse. She gently pushed the door open and when she saw his place empty she walked in. They'd spent most of their time together at hers but she had seen the inside a few times. It was completely empty, all the way back to his bedroom. The trash had even been taken out. She dialed his number and the message she got made her sick

_**The number you are calling is no longer in service.**_

She couldn't understand what had happened. They had just been together the night before. That morning she tried to go to his work but was run off by some guy that told her she was trespassing. As the days passed she became angry with herself for getting involved with him. Told herself that's what she deserved. Little did she know she was going to learn that lesson again a couple of months later.

She'd graduated university and had started at the academy. She'd met some great people; Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz and Gail Peck. They'd been in the classroom for a couple of weeks and now were starting the hand to hand classes.

She hadn't been feeling well that morning when she woke up and she was spotting. It was close to time for her cycle so she didn't think much about it. That was until she started having bad stomach cramps after lunch.

Traci noticed Andy was feeling worse. "Dude, you should tell them. They'll understand."

She shook it off. "It's just bad cramps. I'll be ok."

After lunch it was worse, now she was dizzy and collapsed in the hall going back into class.

Traci helped her sit up. "You're going to the hospital. No arguments."

Andy hated hospitals but agreed she needed to go. "Ok."

Their friend Chris helped get her to the car. Traci was worried about her new friend. "You're going to be ok."

Andy smiled a little. "Thanks Trac. You're the best."

She told the doctor how she'd been feeling and about the spotting. Traci stood by the bed and held her hand as he examined her. The look on his face made Traci's concern grow even more. He stood up and put his hand on her knee. "Ms. McNally...I'm very sorry." He looked up at Traci then back to her. "But it seems as though you've had a miscarriage."

_"What?" _A strangled voice came out of her._ "No. That's not possible." _She shook her head as the tears started flowing. "I...I haven't hade sex in months and we always used..." She stopped, remembering the night with Sam on her sofa when they _hadn't _used protection. "Oh. God."

He felt really bad for the young girl. "I'm very sorry." He knew nothing he could say would help. "Unfortunately this happens sometimes this early in the pregnancy."

Traci spoke for her best friend. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "She was only 8 weeks. It's hard to tell. In about 95% of cases like this there is an abnormality with the baby and nothing could have been done." She looked so heartbroken. "Andy, we're going to give you some medicine that will help with...that will be easier on your body than surgery. I recommend that you take a few days off to let your body heal." She barely nodded. "I'll go get your discharge papers while you get dressed."

Traci stepped out while she put her clothes back on. She heard her sobbing so she went back in and found her curled up on the bed. "Oh sweetie." She wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so so sorry." Traci was the only one that knew about Sam. "I'm going to help you through this ok?"

The doctor finally came back and gave her the papers. "I know this won't help but there was nothing you could've done and you didn't to _anything _wrong. If you have any questions I'm here to help."

Andy thanked him and let Traci help her out. Traci refused to let her be alone so she took her back to her place for the night. After the mandatory three days off she went back to the academy. Three months later she was in the Penny with the rest of her friends for their initiation.

Oliver Shaw pulled their ID's out of his vest pocket. "You five are under arrest! Cuff'em boys! Make it hurt!" Once they were cuff he yelled. "On the bar!" They were roughly shoved face first down onto the bar. He looked over their I.D's calling their names as he walked by them. "Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Gail _Peck_! Dov Epstein! And Andy _McNally_!" He did a double take as he recognnized her from the home invasion months before. The one he'd seen Sam at but her last name had been Price then. He'd worry about that later. "You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs _any way you know how!_" He looked from one rookie to the next. "First rookie out of their handcuffs drinks for _free_, everyone else _pays_! Ready! Set! _Go to town!"_

The bar erupted as the rookies scattered like pool balls and tried to find a way out of the cuffs. In the end Gail won because she got her brother Steve to help.

After an hour or so Oliver approached Andy. "Hey McNally! How ya doin?"

She smiled brightly. "Great sir. Thank you. How are you?"

He smiled back. "Great. Always love a good initiation night. Love introducing the rookies properly."

She laughed and shook her head. "We've met before you know?"

He nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. Home invasion about six months ago?" She nodded. "You're last name was Price then though right?"

She nodded again. "My mother got remarried and she made me change my name. They got divorced right before I went to the academy so I thought I'd go back to McNally."

"Your dad was a Homicide detective at 15 wasn't he? Tommy?" She smiled brightly and nodded. "He's a great guy. When I started he was a Training Officer, mine and my buddy's." He laughed. "We gave your poor dad _hell_."

She loved hearing people talk fondly of him. His last few years there had been marred by falling into a bottle after her mom left him and took her with her. "I'll do my best not to return the favor sir."

He laughed heartily. "I promise not to hold you to it. You know, I think you're going to do great at 15."

She sighed and said. "I really hope so sir."

He could tell she had something on her mind and the dad in him wanted to help. "You ok?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "I will be. Thank you."

He patted her on the back. "I've got a wife and three daughters McNally. Been told I'm a pretty good listener so if you ever need to talk, about _anything _I'm your guy."

That made her feel like a weight had been lifted. "Thank you sir."

She was ready for her first day, even got up earlier than necessary. She met up with her friends in the lot and they killed a few minutes talking about what they expected their first day to be like.

Andy just hoped and prayed she got Oliver. Noelle was scary, great but scary and Frank was a Sergeant so she felt like he would be extra critical.

She lost track of time and by the time she got to the Parade room she had to slip in the back. And she was completely blocked from view. Better than being late.

Boyko had already started when she heard a door open. The room erupted in cheers and she heard Noelle's distinctive voice. "Hey! Look who's back in hearts."

Then she heard a male voice say. "Thank you. Thank you. Feels good. Drank a bottle of Amarone, shaved, took a hot shower." He smirked at Oliver. "With your mother."

A collective _oohhh _rang out. Boyko gave them a minute then raised his hands. "Ok people. We're glad to have him back. Now let's put him to work. Today we also have our newest round of rookies starting. When I call your name make yourself known." He flipped the page to look at the roster he'd made. "Best you have Chris Diaz." Chris sat up straighter and raised his hand. Frank just stared at him with his hands gripping the top of his vest. Chris cowered back down. "Shaw you're getting Dov Epstein."

Oliver tapped his pen against his pad. "Epstein. Nice." Dov perked up a little.

Boyko rolled his eyes. "Ok. Williams you have Peck." Gail brightened a little until she saw Noelle in the same stance as Frank. Her last name would get her no favors. "Nash." Traci perked up. "You're with the D's today." She nodded. "And McNally." He looked around and didn't see her. "Umm. Where's McNally?" He saw a hand over the heads of a group in the back. "Make a hole people." He could see she was making her way through. "McNally, you are with our returning officer Sam Swarek today."

She finally appeared and at the same time they said. "Yes sir."

Andy saw him and he saw her, each showing their own surprise. Oliver watched with a smile on his face. She quickly turned away as Boyko spoke. "Alright people. Serve, protect and _do not _screw up."

Traci watched as Andy tensed up. She thought back to the description she had been given of the Sam that broke her heart and Sam Swarek was a too perfect fit.  
Plus the recognition on her best friends face was a dead ass giveaway. She tried to make her way to Andy but got jammed up in the group of people trying to leave at the back.

Sam couldn't believe it when he saw her, then he saw the look in her eyes and her body slumpped when she saw him. He couldn't blame her, the situtation was really screwed up. He was really confused when the officer named Nash glared at him as she wrapped a protective arm around her and tried to usher her out. She'd obviously told her friend but there was something more to the look.

He watched as Andy finally turned to Nash. He couldn't hear what was being said but she was obviously trying to convince her that she was ok. Oliver seemed oblivious to it as he drug Sam over.

"Hey McNally, you excited about today?" That's when he noticed the looks between them.

She had basically made peace with the miscarriage. It still hurt but there was nothing she could do about it. She stood up straighter as they approached. "Sir's." She nodded to both men.

Oliver's smile had faded and concern was taking it's place. "Nash. McNally. This is Sam Swarek. Sammy." He nodded to the ladies.

Sam held out his hand and both shook. Andy felt stupid doing it because they all knew that there was a connection. Oliver was the only one that didn't seem to know what had happened to them, that Sam disappeared without a word.

It was way too quiet so Oliver said. "Hey Nash?" She looked to him. "Come grab some coffee with me."

She looked to Andy and she nodded. "It's ok Trac. I'll be fine. Thank you."

Their friends left them alone; Andy looking at the wall over his shoulder and Sam watched her. She seemed to have changed in the few months since he'd seen her. She no longer had the young carefree look he loved so much. "I'm sorry Andy. I...I know...you're hurt and angry but..."

She took a deep breath before she let her eyes find his. "It's fine sir. I get it. You were undercover and you did what you had to do."

The hurt in her eyes was screaming back at him. "What we had was not part of the job. What we had was the realest part of my life for all those months."

She swallowed back the tears and her voice was so full of emotion. _"That's why you disappeared in the middle of the day without a word? Nothing Sam. I was so...I fell in love with you but it doesn't even matter." _She plastered on the best smile she could. "You were just doing your job. Excuse me sir." She nodded before she practically ran out.

Sam tried to follow her. "Andy! Andy wait!" He wanted to tell her that he'd fallen in love with her too.

He was stopped by her friend Traci "Sir, please. Just give her a few minutes." She looked back to see Andy disappear into the locker rooms. "She's been through a lot."

He sighed and nodded. It was just their first day. "Yeah. Ok."

He was surprised a how much she talked while they were on patrol, but it _was _all business. She couldn't avoid him forever, she'd get a few more days then they _were _going to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been working together for two weeks now. Things were going ok between them, surprisingly he was a great teacher. She'd eventually told Gail about what happened with Sam. After a long girls night she told Traci and Gail that she was ready to tell Sam about the baby.

She woke up the next morning with that mission on her _to do list _for the day. She was partnered with Sam and things were kind of slow. Just as they were going to take lunch they got a call for a drunk and disorderly. It was only two blocks away and by the time they got there one of the guys had thrown the other through a window. Andy rode in the ambulance with the throwee while Sam followed with the thrower.

She stood just inside the curtain as they took care of the guy. Andy was surprised to see who his doctor was, Dr. Jackson.

He smiled warmly. "Andy!" He took in her uniform. "I guess it's Officer McNally now."

She laughed a little and nodded. "Yes sir." It was inevitable that they would cross paths again. He'd been the doctor she had a few months ago when she had the miscarriage. "How are you doc?"

He made a few notes on the chart for the guy that had gone through the window. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm doing better." She sighed and shifted. "I know I didn't know but it's still hard sometimes. And...and the father is back in the picture sord of. I haven't told him yet."

He nodded knowingly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think it makes it harder when you don't know. My wife had a miscarriage after our second child. We had no idea she was pregnant. It took time. You look great. You look...happy. Maybe at peace."

She nodded a little. "I'm trying, a little every day."

He smiled proudly. "That's good. And congratulations." He nodded at her badge. "If you ever need to talk..."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson." She waved as he left the curtained area.

Sam couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Andy had been pregnant in the academy and that meant...the baby was his. Had to be. He didn't know what to think.

They were finally relieved by other officers and sent back out. They barely made it to the car when he turned on her. "Were you even going to tell me?"

His outburst had startled her. "What? What're you talking about?"

His next words hit her like a slap. "About the baby. About OUR baby."

She froze. "How the hell do you know about that?"

He laughed. "So it's true?"

She gave him a single nod. "How did you know?"

His fists clenched at his side. "I heard you talking to the doctor."

Her temper flared a little. "That was a private conversation!"

His flared back. "You were in a curtained area in an ER! It's not that damn private!"

She could feel the tears prick her eyes. "Yes."

He looked confused. "Yes what?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was going to tell you after shift tonight." He scoffed. "You can ask Traci."

He looked even more angry, Traci was Jerry's girlfriend. "You told her."

This was rapidly spiraling out of control. "She's the one that brought me here after I collapsed."

He was raging. "I've been back two weeks! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She wiped her eyes as she said. "_Because _you've been back two weeks."

The radio blared to life calling them to another scene. "We're not done."

He got in and slammed the door. She climbed in and said. "Ok."

The rest of the day was busy. When they got back to the barn Sam stormed off to the locker rooms.

Oliver had caught the hurricane and went in after him. "What's going on brother?"

Sam was fighting with his uniform shirt. _"Not now Ollie!" _ He yelled as he threw his shirt like it had seriously offended him.

In all the years he'd known him he'd never seen him this angry. "Seriously brother. What's going on? Did something happen with McNally?"

Sam laughed harshly. "You could say that." He yanked his jeans out. "She was pregnant."

Oliver hadn't expected that. He sat down across from Sam. "I guess that explains a few things."

He glared. "What do you mean?" Oliver told him he'd heard about her collapsing at the academy and then the night of initiation when she'd said she'd be ok. "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

Oliver shook his head. "When was she supposed to tell you?" Sam didn't say anything. "Exactly. You disappeared from her life Sam." He opened his mouth to argue and Oliver held up his hand. "Whatever your reason, you still did it. Just take it easy on her."

Andy was relaying the events at the hospital to her friends. "I didn't want him to find out like that."

If it had been any other woman Traci may not have believed that. But she'd been there with her. "Just talk to him sweetie."

Oliver drug Sam out to get a drink before he finished his conversation with Andy. He downed the scotch pretty quickly. He was starting on his second when he saw Diaz and Epstein walk in. That meant she wasn't far behind.

She saw his truck when they pulled in. As they were walking across the lot Andy stopped. "I need some air first. I'll be in in a minute."

Traci and Gail hugged her tight and left her standing there. Sam saw Traci walk in and was surprised when she walked over to him. "I know you're angry and hurt but just for a second imagine what she had to go through. Without you."

He downed the rest of his scotch and walked out, some of the fire gone. He found her standing in the middle of the lot.

They watched each other for a minute. "I was going to tell you, here, tonight."

He still couldn't understand. "Why? Why wait so long?"

"You just came back." She tried to reason. "I had to deal with that and..."

He was getting angry again. "So you just decide to keep from me that I lost a child too?"

She snapped. _"What about what I lost Sam?" _ He watched her wrap her arms around herself. _ "You walked out on me, disappeared without a single word. I was in love with you! I trusted you!"_

"God damn it Andy!" He threw his hands up. "I did it to protect you!" She scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah. Your little visit to the warehouse didn't go unnoticed." He saw her tense up. "I was undercover! If anyone had found out they wouldn't have just killed me. They would've killed you too. So yeah. I walked away but not because I wanted to. You weren't the only one in love."

That caught her by surprise. "But for me, it was like you HAD died. I had no idea where you were, if you were safe. And then I found out I was pregnant because I was having a miscarriage! And then when I'm FINALLY starting to...to come to terms with everything that happened you walk back into my life. How was I supposed to feel, to act?"

It was then that he realized exactly how much pain she'd been in. "Oh Andy." He took the few steps towards her and reached for her. "I'm sorry."

His hands touched her arms and she tried to pull away. "Please don't." Her voice was so raw. "I'm trying so hard to keep it together. If you..."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she snapped, all the walls crumbled and she began to sob. He rubbed one hand up and down her back as he held her tightly with the other. _"Shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

She finally wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as he was holding her. _"I'm sorry too Sam."_

They stood there for a little while longer. He pulled back and cupped her face. "Let me take you home ok?"

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

He drove her home and walked her up to her door. She looked at him unsurely. "Are we going to be ok? Be able to work together?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "We're good McNally." He caressed her cheek. "Get some rest, we'll talk more later."

Andy kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He waited until she walked inside before getting in his truck and leaving.

He didn't feel like dealing with anyone so he went home. After he grabbed a beer he fell back on his sofa and called his sister. "Hey little brother! Please don't tell me you're leaving again already?"

He chuckled as he took a drink. "No sis. It's nothing like that." He proceeded to tell her everything.

"Oh! Sammy! I'm so sorry. I know it's crazy to ask but how are you guys doing?" His sister was one of few people in his life he could completely open up to.

He sighed and leaned his head back. "I don't know. She's had months to deal with it all. She's still a mess. And I just don't know what to think."

She nodded as she listened. "Do you...still want...I mean was it just an undercover fling or...?"

He shook his head as if she could see him. "Wasn't a fling for either one of us. I love her Sarah, I just don't know what's going to happen. She's pretty upset."

She loved her brother, liked to think part of his healthy respect for women was because of her. "Sammy, you're going to have to give her time. She lost you and then she lost a baby that she didn't even know about. She's going to need time to know if she can trust you again. Are you going to go back under?"

He hadn't really thought about it until tonight. "I had planned on taking a break for a while. Then I saw her and it solidified my decision. So no, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled brightly. "Good. She'll see that she's not going to lose you again and then maybe you guys can fix this. Just be patient."

He felt like a weight had been lifted. "Thanks Sis. I love you."

Tears pricked her eyes. "I love you too Sammy. Bring her around when you guys get things worked out."

That made _him _smile, Sarah wasn't big on meeting new people. "Will do Sis. Kiss the family for me."

He finished his beer then went to bed. He'd give Andy a little time then they'd fix their relationship.

Slowly their relationship started to change, very slowly. After a couple of weeks they even started having a drink together after shift.

They didn't talk about them much but after three months he finally decided to ask. He was standing at the rookie table between her and Oliver when he leaned closer.

Andy always felt a calming effect when he was close. "Hey McNally."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hey Sam."

He flashed his dimples. "Umm. What're you doing on your day off?"

She shrugged. "Sleep."

He laughed, sleeping was one of her favorite things. "What would you say to lunch? With me?"

She frowned for a second, prepared to say no but instead she smiled and said. "Ok. I would like that."

He perked up and smiled big. "Great. I'll umm...I'll pick you up at 12:30."

She gave a him a genuine smile. "I look forward to it."

Andy was excited about her lunch date with Sam but didn't tell her friends about it. Sam text her at 12:00 the next day to say he would be on time. When he knocked she took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Hi!" She found him leaning against her door frame.

He stood up straight. "Hey!" His eyes roamed over her and for a minute she thought she might be under dressed. "You look great." She was wearing jeans and a layered tank top.

She took him in too. When he'd been undercover he'd dressed kind of grungy. Today he was wearing nice jeans and a dark blue button up with his sleeves pushed up. "You look good too." She waved her hand up and down. "A lot diferent from what you wore before."

He laughed as he held his hand out for hers. "Well, I _was _undercover." She took his hand. "You ready?"

She nodded. "As long as what I'm wearing is ok?"

"It's perfect Andy." He led her to his truck and helped her in. When he climbed in he said. "You up for a small adventure?"

She rode with him every day, trusted him with her life. "Absolutely."

That made his heart swell a little because she didn't hesitate. "Great."

When they headed towards St. Catherines she said. "Where are we going?"

He looked over, prepared for a protest as he said. "Lunch at my sister's."

Her stomach flipped but she said. "Ok."

They didn't say much more for the rest of the trip. An hour and a half later they pulled up in front of a house on a lake. She was so nervous she thought she might throw up. He walked around and helped her out.

"Sarah isn't a big fan of visitors." That made her even more nervous. "But she wanted to meet you. I guess it's a little too late but I hope this is ok."

She took his hand. "I can't wait."

By the time they made it to the door a short dark haired woman was waiting on them. "Hey little brother!" She took him in a big hug. "So good to see you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look great as always Sis."

"Smooth talker." She swatted his chest. "You must be Andy?"

Sam slid his hand to the small of her back and gently pulled her to them. Andy held her hand out. "Very nice to meet you."

Sarah surprised her by taking her in a big hug. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sammy talks about you all the time."

Sam groaned and Andy blushed. _"Sis."_

She kept an arm around Andy. "Come on in."

She was surprised at the inside. It looked like a rustic cabin from the outside but inside it was very modern and she was in love with it. Sarah had let her go and Sam was walking beside her with his hand on the small of her back again.

"Wow! Your house is gorgeous Sarah." She looked around in awe.

Sarah led them into the kitchen and Andy thought she had gone to Heaven. It was three times the size of hers. "Sam and my husband Jack did all the work. It was a fixer upper."

Sam laughed. "Fixer upper is an understatement. Originally we thought it would take a month maybe two but it ended up being more like six."

She looked back at Sam. "You guys did an amazing job."

He blushed a little and shrugged it off. "I like working with my hands. Building things."

Sarah started taking food out to the deck and Sam helped her. They planted Andy in a chair and told her to relax. If the house wasn't enough the view from the backyard was breath taking; the landscaping, the water it was perfect and peaceful. Andy was surprised at how open Sarah was after he said she didn't do well with visitors. They spent hours on the deck talking and laughing.

Their conversation was interupted by. "Uncle Sammy!" It was followed by footsteps two dark headed dimple faced children appeared and threw themelves into his lap.

He _omph'd _as their bodies collided with his then he laughed and hugged them tight. "Hey monkey's!" They laughed as he tickled them. "I was hoping I'd get to see you guys. How are you?" They spent a few minutes bombarding him with a million things. She watched as he was enthralled. "Wow! You guys have been busy." He hugged them again as they nodded. "I want you guys to meet someone." The kids turned around and looked right at Andy. "This is Uncle Sammy's friend Andy. Andy, this is my niece Megan and my nephew Chase."

Both kids smiled and waved excitedly. They were infectious and she smiled back. "Very nice to meet you."

They ended up staying for dinner and she got to meet Sarah's husband Jack. She hugged everyone and thanked them for a great day.

Sam watched her as they headed back, she yawned and he smiled. "You could sleep on the way."

She settled back in her seat and watched him. "Why did you take me to meet your family?"

He wondered how long it would take her. "They're important to me. _You_ are important to me. I wanted you guys to meet."

"Oh Sam." He looked over to find her looking at him. "I don't know what to say." She wanted to tell him he was important to her too but he stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything. I get that you need time. I'm glad you had fun." He smiled when she took his hand.

She squeezed it and smiled. "I had a great time. Thank you."

The rest of their ride was quiet. When they were coming back into the city both of their phones rang.

Sam looked at his. "Ollie."

And Andy hers. "Traci."

Both answered and were begged to come to the Penny for Karaoke night. Sam only said yes because she did. When they got there they split and joined their own groups of friends.

Oliver clapped him on the back. "How'd it go brother?"

Sam ordered a scotch as he said. "Great I think. Sarah loved her so that's good. Andy seemed relaxed the whole time."

His best friend slapped the bar. "That's great Sammy! It's going to work out. You'll see."

Zoe even joined them for a few drinks. Sam couldn't believe when Jerry and Oliver got on stage to sing to the ladies. He looked over to Andy's table to see her cheering like crazy as they sang. _**Classic by MKTO.**_ The guys were making a fool of themselves but their women seemed to love it.

He looked around and pulled one of the song books over. He could do it for Andy. If this didn't work along with lunch then he didn't know what would. He flipped through and the perfect song jumped out at him. He wrote his name and song on a piece and got Liam to give it to Mark, the guy running the machine.

Andy made her way to the bar and stood beside him while she waited, nudging him she said. "I had a great time today."

He bumped shoulders with her and smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you trusted me."

She furrowed her brow and said. "I trust you with my life Sam."

"Just not with your heart?" He asked.

She shrugged. "That part isn't as easy. I...I think I _want _to again."

He frowned. "You _think?"_ She nodded. "I want us again Andy. The real us." He took her hand in his. "I want you to know that I'm staying. No more UC's. Ok?"

She was really surprised because he had quite the reputation for it. "Ok." She smiled a little as she took her beer and walked back to her table.

The song had to say it all and he was even more sure of his choice. But after tonight the ball was in her court. Three songs later Mike came over the mic. "Alright! Alright! Are we having fun tonight?" The place went crazy. "That's what I thought. Next up is..." He looked at the paper again. "Well. Well. Hell must be freezing over." Sam laughed because he'd said that to Mike one time when he was asked to sing. He made his way towards the stage. "I've been doing Karaoke night at the Penny for 12 years and this is the first time this man has graced the stage. Ladies and gentlemen, Sam Swarek!"

Sam almost backed out because you could hear a pin drop when his name was called He took a deep breath and found her in the crowd. The music started and everyone started clapping. He kept his eyes on her the entire time.

Andy, well everyone at their table sat watching in shock as Sam got on stage and started singing.

_**"In Your Eyes"**_

_**Love I get so lost, sometimes**_

_**days pass and this emptiness fills my heart**_

_**when I want to run away**_

_**I drive off in my car**_

_**but whichever way I go**_

_**I come back to the place you are**_

_**all my instincts, they return**_

_**and the grand facade, so soon will burn**_

_**without a noise, without my pride**_

_**I reach out from the inside**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**the light the heat**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**I am complete**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**I see the doorway to a thousand churches**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**the resolution of all the fruitless searches**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**I see the light and the heat**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**oh, I want to be that complete**_

_**I want to touch the light**_

_**the heat I see in your eyes**_

_**love, I don't like to see so much pain**_

_**so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away**_

_**I get so tired of working so hard for our survival**_

_**I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive**_

_**and all my instincts, they return**_

_**and the grand facade, so soon will burn**_

_**without a noise, without my pride**_

_**I reach out from the inside**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**the light the heat**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**I am complete**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**I see the doorway to a thousand churches**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**the resolution of all the fruitless searches**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**I see the light and the heat**_

_**in your eyes**_

_**oh, I want to be that complete**_

_**I want to touch the light,**_

_**the heat I see in your eyes**_

_**in your eyes in your eyes**_

_**in your eyes in your eyes**_

_**in your eyes in your eyes**_

Without even realizing it Andy had made her way closer to the stage. She had no idea Sam had such an amazing voice. This was the quietest the place had been and it wasn't because he was bad. As soon as the song ended the place erupted with cheers.

Sam waved everyone off and thanked them as he walked back towards the bar. He stopped in front of Andy and she smiled. "Wow." She shook her head. "Never would've guessed." He smiled and shrugged. Andy stopped over thinking and pulled him into a kiss.

The bar erupted again but neither noticed because they were too busy smiling at each other. "Well if I'd known that was all it would take." She kissed him deeply again. Tired of being the center of attention he said. "Come on." He guided her outside and to his truck where they had a little more privacy.

She leaned against and pulled him close. "I can't believe you did that for me."

He boxed her in with his arms. "I'm serious about us McNally. I don't want to waste anymore time."

She cupped his face. "Me either. I don't want to be sad anymore."

He brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips. "I can't guarantee life with me will always be perfect but I promise to always try. I promise that I won't go under anymore either."

She shook her head. "You can't really promise that Sam and I wouldn't want you to. I just...if we're really going to do this I just want to be a part of things. I can't guarantee it'll be perfect either but I promise to try too. I've missed you so much."

He hugged her tight. "I've missed you too sweetheart. How about we promise to talk about any jobs that could come up and we'll both be honest about how we feel?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect to me." They kissed until they were breathless. "I still can't believe you sang to me."

He laughed and caressed her cheek. "Had to break out the big guns."

"Umm. I'm pretty sure the _big guns _was having lunch with your sister today." She laughed.

"Probably." He agreed. "But I'd do it all all over again if it got us here."

"Me too." They took a little more time for themselves before they walked back in arms around each other. And that night their second chance began.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Andy made the first move while they were getting coffee. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

He groaned. "I would love to but ugh..." He watched her body language. "Andy, it's poker with the guys. We planned it right after I got back. Maybe tomorrow?"

She was disappointed but nodded. "Yeah. OK."

They were partnered together for the day. "Where did you want to go for dinner?"

"I umm..." She blushed a little. "I was going to cook for you actually."

He was a little surprised. "Sounds great. What are we having?"

She hadn't made it that far yet. Her plan was to find out his favorite food on shift. "I don't know. What do you like?"

He smiled at her. "I'll eat anything."

They had a pretty busy day. There was nothing he wanted more than to have dinner with her but he'd made the plans weeks ago. He was standing in the hall when she came out with Traci.

"I thought you'd be gone." She kissed his cheek.

He cupped her face and brushed his lips across hers. "Wanted to see you first." He smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Wish I was going with you." He whispered in her ear.

"I wish you were too." She said back. "Have fun."

Oliver teased. "Ok you two. You'll see each other tomorrow."

Sam rolled his eyes as Oliver and Jerry hauled him out of there. Andy had a drink with the gang before heading home.

As much as he loved poker night he really wished he was with her. They were finally making progress. Poker night was at Jerry's this time. It was his turn to get the beer. On his way to the kitchen he called Andy.

She was laying back in her tub, surrounded by bubbles when her phone rang. "Hello?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey. Whatcha doin'?"

She smiled. "Relaxing in a bubble bath. How's the game?"

He groaned as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he dug out the beer. "I'm taking all of their money so I'd say pretty good. Would rather be there scrubbing your back though."

Andy laughed. "Hmm. It is kind of hard to reach."

He chuckled, happy that they could flirt like this. "If I stay gone any longer they'll send out a search party." He was quiet for a second. "Night McNally."

She wished he could see how big she was smiling. "Night Sam."

He had planned on picking her up the next morning but overslept because they all drank a little too much.

He made his way into the back of parade, sunglasses firmly over his eyes. Andy leaned against him when he took his spot.

"Morning." He mumbled.

She passed him a coffee and some aspirin. "Thought this would help."

He groaned. "You're the best."

Sam was thankful when Frank partnered him with her for the day. She didn't even have to ask if he wanted to drive.

It was quiet for a while and neither minded. "You hungry?" He mumbled something and she took it as a yes. "I'll be right back."

Sam watched her walk inside. He knew he had to get it together or he would never make it to her place for dinner.

As he climbed out of the cruiser he heard yelling and gunshots coming from the diner. "Andy!"

He ran in gun drawn and found her on the floor, holding her side. "Red shirt, blue jeans, black hat. He went out the back Sam." She could see he was torn. "Go. I'm ok."

He yelled into his radio as he ran out the door. "This is 1509, 1536 Bloor, officer down. I repeat officer down. Pursuing suspect on foot heading west on Bloor."

Dispatch squawked. "Copy 1509, EMS and back up is enough route."

Sam caught a glimpse of the guy as he turned a corner. "Suspect is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black hat. He is a Caucasian male approximately 25 to 30 years old. He is armed and dangerous."

Oliver came over the radio. "This is 1519 we'll box him in at Parkside Sammy."

Sam pushed himself, he had to get the guy that shot Andy. And then there was Andy, he'd left his injured partner. He could hear several sirens and by the time he made it to Parkside Oliver and Collins had the guy face down and were cuffing him.

"Andy. " He turned to run back to the diner.

Oliver grabbed him. " Sammy, she's already on her way to the hospital. Collins can go with Sal. I'll take you to the hospital."

They drove lights and sirens. "I left her Ollie. You never leave your partner."

He felt for his best friend. "Knowing McNally, she told you to. Nash is with her now. She's going to be ok."

Traci was pacing the waiting room when they ran in. "Thank God Sam."

"How is she?" He asked as he walked over to the ER doors.

He looked back to see her shrug. "No news yet."

By the time the doctor came out half the division was waiting. "Officer Nash or Peck?"

Traci stepped forward with all of their friends close behind. "How is she?"

He smiled a little. "Officer McNally suffered a gunshot wound to her right flank. She was very very lucky. It was a through and through. If there are no signs of infection she could go home as early as tomorrow."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sam spoke up. "When can we see her?"

"She'll be moved in about an hour. She needs her rest so let's limit her visitors tonight." He left them to wait to see her.

The nurse finally came to get them and everyone agreed that it should be Traci and Sam to go up.

He stood in the doorway while Traci went in. She was asleep but Traci talked to her anyway. "You had us scared dude. But you're going to be fine. Probably go home in a couple of days."

She knew Andy wouldn't be able to talk but she needed to. Now that she'd seen her she could go home.

Sam stood up straighter when Traci walked up. "I gotta get home to Leo. Are you going to stay?"

"Of course." She hugged him and left. He walked over and sat beside her. "Hey." He said quietly as he took her hand. "You're a tough one. I'm so glad you're ok."

He sat quietly for a long time just holding her hand. Oliver broke the silence a while later when he knocked. "Brought you a change of clothes brother." He held up his bag.

Sam smiled at his best friend. "Thanks man. Do you mind?" He nodded to her.

He waved him off and Sam ducked into the bathroom. Oliver sat in the chair and took her hand. "Glad you're ok Andy. Don't know what I would have done with Sam otherwise. I'm really glad you guys have worked it out too."

Sam came out a few minutes later. "Thanks buddy."

They sat for a while just watching her. "She's going to be fine you know?"

He nodded as he held her hand. "I know."

"And you know that she's not going to be upset for you leaving her right?" He watched him nod. "So stop beating yourself up about it." Sam opened his mouth to argue. "Save it buddy. I know you too well."

He looked up. "She told me to go. She gave me a description and told me to go. I was sitting in the damn car nursing a hangover. She went in without me, she went in to get ME food."

Oliver sighed. "That's what you do for your partner. She loves you, she was taking care of you. It could've been a lot worse. Maybe if you had gone in it would have been." He squeezed Andy's hand. "Just don't push her away."

Sam kissed her hand. "I won't."

Oliver left and Sam got comfortable in the chair. Andy woke in the middle of the night. She squeezed the hand that was in hers. She tried not to wake him as she shifted a little.

He jerked awake. "Andy?" His voice was husky with sleep. "Are you ok?"

She squeezed his hand again. "I'm ok. What are you doing here?"

He smiled lopsidedly as he scrubbed his eyes. "You're here. You're hurt, you're my partner, and I lo...care about you."

He would've said the words but he didn't want to scare her off. She smiled sleepily. "Sam."

He rose up a little and kissed her forehead. "Just rest. Ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. When he thought she was asleep again he said. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

She sighed and shifted. "You did what you were supposed to do. We're cops and it's our job."

He kissed her hand. "It's not your job to get shot because I was too damn hung over."

She patted the bed. "C'mere." He moved over and sat beside her. "Lay down with me? Please?" He did and she cuddled up to him. "It had nothing to do with you being hungover. It DID have to do with some junkie trying to get his next fix." She hugged him tight and he kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

He held her tighter. "I've missed you too."

They fell back asleep in each others arms and that's how the doctor found them the next morning. By dinner she was sitting on her sofa eating Chinese with Sam.

She sighed happily as she cuddled up to him. "That was perfect. Thank you."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "You're welcome."

They finished the movie and she said. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

He smiled and caressed her check. "Of course."

She led him to her room. "Would you help me? I want to take shower."

He knew if she tried to by herself she'd pull her stitches. "Absolutely." He very gently helped her out of her shirt and then her yoga pants. He wondered how she would wash her hair. "Want me to...join you. You know...to maybe help with your hair and..."

Andy thought he was cute acting nervous. "It would definitely make things easier. And I wouldn't mind the company."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled. "Well, since you put it like that." They made out a little as he helped her. "God, you're so beautiful."

She pressed her body against his. "I love the way you feel against me, on top of me, inside me."

He kissed her deeply. "God. I want you so bad."

She could feel him twitching against her stomach. "Let's go to bed."

He shook his head. "As much as I want to, it would kill me to hurt you." He cupped her face. "We've got plenty of time sweetheart."

"Ok." She said breathlessly.

Sam had to go back to work the next day. He made her breakfast in bed and promised to stop by with lunch. "You rest ok?"

"I promise." He knew it was going to be hard for her.

She got to go back to desk duty after a week. They spent every night together, either at her place or his. It took a few weeks before she was completely healed.

They were standing at the coffee station again when she said. "So, I was thinking." He looked up and met her smile. "Maybe I could make you that dinner tonight."

They'd had many together since that night but this was important to her. "I'd really like that."

She blinded him with a smile. "Great." She passed him a coffee. "I know this is probably going to sound crazy but...umm..." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "Well, I was thinking you could, I don't know, come over around 7:00?"

She wanted it to be like a real date. "I can do 7:00."

He'd never seen her smile so big. "Great."

She did everything she could to keep up with their reports so they could get out at a reasonable time. He dropped her off with a kiss. "See you soon."

On his way home he stopped and picked up a bouquet of tulips and her favorite bottle of wine. He had two hours before he had to be there so he poured himself a tumbler of Scotch and watched a hockey game he had recorded until his alarm went off. He showered, dressed, and headed to her place.

As soon as she got home she put the steaks in to marinade and prepped everything else. At six she jumped in the shower, smiling like crazy. She pulled her favorite dress out; a spaghetti strap sundress with red, orange, yellow, and brown in it. She slipped into a pair of brown sandals and walked into the kitchen to check on everything.

At 7:00 there was a knock at her door. She looked around as she ran her hands down her dress, trying to straighten it and get her nerves together. She didn't make him wait long though. When she opened the door she was greeted with a full dimpled smile.

"HI!" She said almost shyly. "You look handsome." He was wearing a dark red button up and black jeans.

He stepped up into her doorway and kissed her. "Gorgeous." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. When she pulled back he was smiling. "This is for you."

"Sam!" She took the bouquet and sniffed. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

He walked them into her house and closed the door. "Smells great."

She hitched her thumb over her shoulder. "It's just the corn and potatoes right now."

He laughed and pulled her tight against him. "YOU smell great sweetheart."

She blushed and laughed. "Oh. Thank you."

He led them into the kitchen. "Brought your favorite wine." He got the corkscrew and glasses out.

She pulled out his favorite Scotch. "Great minds think alike I guess."

They traded glasses and each took sips before he said. "This is great. Thank you."

She put her flowers in a vase as she told him what else was on the menu. "I've got bacon wrapped filets, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, a salad and I can make garlic bread if you want."

"Wow. You didn't have to do all of that." He couldn't believe how much she was cooking. "I don't need any bread. What you already have sounds amazing."

He watched her flit around finishing up, asking several times if he could help but got a no. Finally she said. "We need some music. Want to find us something?"

"Absolutely. " He kissed her cheek before he disappeared into her living room. Within seconds soft music was floating in.

They finally settled at the table to eat. The steak practically melted in his mouth. "God Andy! This is really good."

She smiled with pride. "I was a little worried that wouldn't like it in the bacon. I'm glad you do."

They talked and ate, just enjoying each other. Sam held out his hand. "Dance with me."

She took it and they stood up together. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around during his neck. "I have to say I never thought we'd ever dance. It just doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

He chuckled and spun her around. "It's not. I just wanted an excuse to hold you."

She smiled sweetly before kissing him then laying her head on his chest. "You're kind of perfect you know."

He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'd like to think I'm perfect for you."

She definitely agreed. They danced for a while, she looked up. "I have dessert."

He flashed his dimples and ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head. "Hmm. I'm pretty happy with the dessert I have right here." He brushed his lips across her and she moaned. "But we can have yours if..."

She cut him off with a searing kiss and whispered. "I'd rather have you."

They were in a great place and he knew she was ready. "You are so sexy." He played with the straps of her dress.

She led him back to her room and started unbuttoning his shirt when they stopped beside her bed. He loved watching her take control. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Her fingertips roamed over his body and he shivered, she just had that effect on him. He slowly pulled down the straps of her dress, kissing each shoulder. Goosebumps popped up on her skin and he smiled. They took turns peeling pieces of clothing off each other until there was nothing left. He thought she would turn shy like she had when they first met but she didn't. It had been almost a year and she had changed so much. Her confidence was just as sexy as her shyness had been. She's took his hands and pulled him with her as she lay back on the bed. The last time they were together flashed through both of their minds.

She surprised him a little when she said. "I haven't been with anyone since..."

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "Me either."

She arched into him and both groaned at the feeling of being together again after so long. They rolled around on the bed for a while reacquainting themselves with each other.

"Sam please." She begged as she pulled him closer. "I...need you."

He leaned over the side of the bed and dug in his pocket, pulled out one of the foil packages he'd been hesitant to bring. He didn't want to assume the night would lead to this, he had just hoped.

She raised a playful eyebrow and he shrugged. "I..."

She caught him off guard and flipped them over. He hissed and groaned as she ran herself up his length while she ripped open the package.

Andy moved back a little and slowly stroked him as she rolled the condom down his throbbing erection. "Shit sweetheart."

He gripped her hips as she moved forward and lowered herself onto him. She threw her head back and moaned. "God Sam. I love you so much."

He had been prepared to let her have control until she said that. He flipped them over and kissed her hard as he buried himself deeper. "I love you too."

They made love several times before going back to clean up the kitchen. Then they made love in the kitchen. Andy smiled as she cuddled up to him once they got back to bed. "This was a great night."

He chuckled at her dreamy voice. "It was pretty perfect."

They feel asleep tangled up in each other and happy they had the next day off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Be prepared for something VERY different in this chapter. Big thanks to kugirl778 and carmibear for being a sounding board and telling me that I wasn't TOO crazy. I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Sam woke with a jolt again. Every night for the last week he'd dreamt about her, a woman he didn't even know. This one was even stranger and more vivid than the others. They had gotten involved while he was under but he had to walk away because she got too close. When he went back to 15 Division a few months later he found her there as a rookie. He also found that she had been pregnant with their child but had had a miscarriage. Even though they had fallen in love their relationship was rocky at first but they worked their way through everything and were finally back together.

He saw her for the first time two weeks ago when he'd been in a diner waiting to meet his handler. She popped in to pick up some food she'd ordered. She joked with the owner, apparently she came in a lot, her laugh and smile was infectious. They made eye contact as she was walking out and shared a smile. She even blushed a little.  
Two days later he was walking up to the laundry mat down the block from his apartment when they literally ran into each other.

Andy collided with him because she was looking at her phone. "Oh God. I'm so sorry."

When she looked up and he saw it was her he said. "I'm not."

She blushed and started to say something when both of their phones rang. She watched as he walked into the laundry mat still watching her.

Andy woke up with a start. She was dreaming about him _again_. The sexy dark haired, dark eyed stranger she seemed to keep running into. First at the diner, then literally at the laundry mat and the most recent time at a night club, Vestibule. He had a trashy looking blonde in his lap and that made her a little sad for some reason.

They shared a long look before the blonde demanded his undivided attention. She saw him again later on the dancefloor but he didn't seem to be having a good time.

On her way out she ran into him again, literally. He leaned in from behind her and his breath blew over her ear as he said. "This seems to be a habit of yours."

She turned around and they were chest to chest. "Didn't think you minded."

He laughed and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Oh. I definitely don't."

Before they could say anything else her friends hauled her away. Andy needed to find out who this sexy mysterious stranger was. The way he spoke in her ear at the club made her shiver. No man had every made her feel like that. A few days passed before she saw him again.

Sam was going crazy. It was like he was being punished. Feeling her against him at the night club was...electrifying. He'd never felt anything like it and needed to know her name. He would find her when he was done with his op.

Andy had always wanted to be a cop like her dad. After she graduated college she went to the academy and now she was weeks away from graduation. She loved her instructors, especially Oliver Shaw. He'd known her dad and had great stories about him before he got lost in a bottle.

She kept hearing about a friend of his named Sam. Apparently he was always gone and everyone worried about him. She thought he must be some kind of super cop if he was always doing so many UC ops.

They were walking out of class one day after another _**What Would Sam Do **_discussion and she said. "Do you think we'll ever get to meet him?"

Oliver just hoped he came home safe again. "Wouldn't hold my breath McNally. He's usually right back out on another job."

She was disappointed because she really felt like she could learn a lot from him. When her day was done she went to her favorite diner, not only for the food but she hoped for a sighting of the guy that haunted her dreams. She would get his name this time.

Andy sat in a corner booth facing the door and every time the bell rang she looked up. After two hours she gave in and left.

Sam walked into the diner hoping to see her while he met with his handler. He had no luck with that mission but he got the word that he'd be back to his real life in two weeks. It would take time to get the warrants and coordinate the simultaneous arrests at Anton Hill's restaurant, warehouse, and home.

He spent his last few days looking for her every where he went. His dreams became more vivid as the days passed.

Andy prepared for graduation and looked for the stranger around town. Her dreams were so vivid she finally broke down and shared them with her best friend Traci.

"It's kind of creepy dude." She said as they dressed for the ceremony. "It's got to mean something though." She paused. "Right?"

Andy had no idea. "Maybe it means I'm crazy. Maybe it means I should just say yes to that detective that keeps asking me out. Maybe..."

Traci cut her off with. "Maybe it means you should get through graduation without doing anything crazy like saying yes to that sleaze ball detective. Maybe it means you should put your skills to work and find this guy."

Andy laughed at her best friend. "Thank god you're my voice of reason."

Two hours later they walked across the stage and an hour after that they had their initiation into 15 Division. Andy didn't drink much, she wanted a clear head her first day.

She was so thankful to have Oliver for her Training Officer. He was kind and patient. Frank and Noelle were great but slightly intimidating. At the end of her second week she got the excitement she'd been looking for.

Staff Sergeant Boyko looked more serious than ever at Parade. "Today is an important day. 15 Division is assisting Guns and Gangs in bringing in Anton Hill. Rookies..." He eyed them all very carefully. "Today is _not _the day to screw up. _Today _you listen very carefully to your T.O.'s. We have an undercover from this very division that will be picked up. Do not and I mean _DO NOT _fire your weapon unless absolutely necessary." Dov raised his hand. "Your T.O. will tell you if it's the right time. Don't screw up." He gave out assignments and Andy was with Oliver again.

She noticed he was smiling like crazy. "Why are you so happy sir?"

He looked at his rookie as he dry fired his weapon. "Sammy's coming home today."

She looked confused at his certainty. "How do you know? It could be someone else."

He clapped her on the back. "It's definitely my brother McNally. No one else from the division is out." Now she was a little nervous. "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine."

They followed their group to _**Little **__**Kiev, **_Hill's restaurant, and followed ETF in when they were given the orders. Oliver was disappointed when he didn't see Sam. There were two other places being raided as well so he was still hopeful. They took the two guys they had back to the barn and started processing them.

Frank came in as they were starting the second guy. "McNally are you ok to process him alone? I need Shaw for something."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He smiled, dimples showing. "Good. We'll be in interrogation room 4 when you're finished."

It took 30 minutes to get him processed because they were so busy. She was finally uncuffing him and putting him in the cell when he grabbed her and took her weapon.

"Let me out of here now!" He yelled as he put the gun to Andy's head.

The Booking Officer tried to reason with him and another called over the radio. "Hostage situation in Booking, armed offender holding one."

All hell broke loose and all Andy could think was, it was just her luck. Frank and Oliver jumped up and ran to Booking, their hearts sinking when they saw she was the hostage.

Frank had a shot gun pointed at the guy. "You ok McNally?"

She was terrified but she wasn't about to say it out loud. "I'm OK sir."

They held him off for a few seconds by trying to negotiate with him. The power was turned off and a sniper snuck in. The guy was a two time felon and wasn't going back to jail.

Oliver felt like one of his own daughter's was in there. He knew they needed a clean shot so he said. "McNally were you one of those kids that looked both ways three times before you crossed a street?"

She was completely confused by his question but tried to go along with it. "Yes sir. My dad always made me."

He smiled a little. "I teach my girls the same thing. I don't know what it is but I always have them look _left _first." He hoped she got the message.

Her eyes closed as she nodded. "I always look left first too." She ducked to the left and felt the guy jerk as the bullet hit him between the eyes. Andy managed to pull lose before she went down with him. Oliver took her out and to the women's locker room.

She was shaking as he gently guided her to a bench. "You're ok Andy."

He held her close as she cried and shook. A few minutes passed and someone walked in. "Is she ok Ollie?"

Andy hid her face in embarrassment as she heard Oliver say. "She's good Sammy."

Andy heard him come closer. "McNally right?" She nodded. "I'm glad you're ok. They say you did great back there."

Andy finally looked up and got the surprise of her life. They broke out in a huge smiles as they both said. "It's you."

Oliver looked between them, more than a little confused. "What's going on?"

Sam shook his head and waved him off. "Some other time."

He didn't argue. "Will you stay with her while I check on things?"

Andy's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies as Sam said. "Sure."

When Oliver left Andy said. "I'm sure you have more important things to do sir. I'm fine."

He straddled the bench and sat down beside her. They watched each other as he picked up her hand, it was shaking. "Fine huh?" She could barely breathe as she nodded. "You just had a gun to your head and a sniper killed him. You don't have to be tough."

She wanted to pull her hand away but his touch soothed her. "I'm...not...I'm...ok sir."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he shifted his hand so that they were holding hands. "Sam. Sam Swarek."

She said quietly. "The infamous UC expert." He shrugged. "Andy McNally. Rookie."

Neither could believe they'd finally met. They smiled at each other for a few minutes and continued to hold hands until they were interrupted by Frank.

"Andy, we're going to need your statement then you can go home. Take a couple of days." He didn't even comment on the fact that they were holding hands.

She took a deep breath. "Ok but I don't need to go home. I'm fine sir."

He chuckled and said. "I know you are but it's mandatory. Umm. Swarek, think you could give her a ride?"

He nodded. "Absolutely sir. If it's ok with her." She nodded.

It was settled, Sam would take her home. He had to give a statement as well. It took longer than he thought and he was afraid she'd be gone. He was surprised to find her at a desk in the bullpen.

He approached her straight ahead so he didn't scare her. "Hey." She jumped a little anyway as she looked up. "Sorry it took so long."

She smiled a little. "It's ok. You're doing me a favor."

He could see how badly she was struggling. "Come on."

He held out his hand and helped her up. Andy let him guide her out with his hand on the small of her back. She was surprised when they stopped next to a big shiny F-150.

"Wasn't expecting this." She said as he opened the door.

"What were you expecting?" He asked as he climbed in the driver's side. She pointed at the cherry red mustang in the corner and he laughed. "Stella's not exactly my style." He started up the truck and pulled out of the lot. "I need functionality not looks." He looked over to find her watching him. "I do a little construction from time to time. Can't really carry tools in something like Stella."

She nodded in agreement. "I uhh...I live at 206 Bloor."

"Ok." He took the next right and headed in that direction. "Have you eaten recently?" Andy shook her head. "Umm. Would you...uhh... I don't know...like to? To get something to eat? With me?"

She thought it was cute that someone who was supposed to be such a bad ass undercover cop was nervous with her. "I could eat." Was her response.

He smiled and his dimples appeared. "Great." He made another turn. "I know this great little diner."

When they pulled up she laughed, it was the one where they saw each other for the first time. He helped her out of the truck and guided her inside. They found a booth and got comfortable.

They watched each other over the tops of their menus until their server came over. Andy ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Sam ordered the same and they were alone now.

"I umm...I know you can't tell me anything about the op but did it go well?" She asked as she tore her napkin to shreds playing with it nervously.

He reached over and put his hand on hers. "There were definitely some great moments." He smiled as she blushed. "You don't have to be nervous with me Andy."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding?" He looked amused. "All I heard about in the Academy was you. Especially in your friends' classes. Oliver even had _**What Would Sam Do **_classes. So yeah...nervous around you is going to happen."

He was going to have a _long _talk with his best friend. But right now he was literally with the woman of his dreams. "Would it make you feel better if I said I was nervous too?"

She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Why would _you _be nervous around _me_?"

He was never one to talk about his feelings especially not with a woman he didn't even know. But there was something about her, something that made him want to tell her his darkest secrets. "This is going to sound...crazy. I mean it _is _crazy to me so I know it's going to be crazy to you." He was rambling a little so she squeezed his hand. He blew out a long breath and said. "I've been dreaming about you."

She laughed nervously. "This isn't one of those corny pick up lines is it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not even close." He turned serious. "I told you it was crazy. Andy, I've literally been dreaming about you since we first saw each other. Very vivid dreams as a matter of fact."

"I have been too." She said. "Dreaming about you I mean." She shook her head in disbelief. "How does that even make sense? Two strangers dreaming about each other and they don't even know the others name."

He shrugged. "I don't know but I didn't mind it." Both laughed and she blushed again. "You're so beautiful when you do that."

"Sam." She said shyly.

"I'm serious." He squeezed her hand a little.

She watched as he moved around a little. His muscles flexed and she felt the heat in her cheeks again. "I...umm...I thought...think...you're pretty..." He raised an eyebrow. "Sexy. The first time I saw you...I couldn't get you out of my mind."

His dimples were on full display. He didn't mind being called sexy by her at all. Their food finally came. They ate quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.

"Andy." She looked up, a big toothy grin on her face. He knew his next words would make that beautiful smile disappear. "God, this isn't fair." She looked at him confused. "There's...there's a...a rule about Rookies and Training Officers dating. It's actually...forbidden."

There went her smile. "I know and I guess since you're telling me this you're going to be one while you're back."

He nodded. "I...I agreed to it before I even saw you. If I had known, I never would have said yes."

This was extremely unfair. "It's ok Sam. I mean, we _did _just meet." She bit her lip as she said the next words. "Six months will be over before we know it. It would give us time to get to know each other. To see if this is something we really want."

His dimples were back. "I like the way you think McNally."

She rolled her eyes. "I _do _have a first name you know."

He leaned in and said. "I know but I kind of like McNally. _McNally._" He said it in a husky voice and she shivered.

She threw a napkin at him. "Play fair Swarek."

He kind of liked how she said his name. They finished lunch and he took her home, even walked her to her door. "Thank you."

He tucked some hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "You're welcome."

She sighed at his touch. "We are never going to make six months." He started to pull his hand away but she grabbed it. "When do you officially start as a T.O.?"

His eyes turned dark as he said. "In two weeks when I come back."

Andy bit her lip as she watched him. "Stupid rules." She crashed her lips into his.

He was caught a little off guard but quickly recovered and back her against her door as he tangled his fingers in her hair. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss until one of her neighbors walked by and cleared his throat.

Andy let out a breathy laugh and licked her lips. "Damn."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Jesus McNally." He kissed her again.

She pulled away after a few long seconds. "If we don't stop now..."

He growled and kissed her hard before stepping back. "You have no idea." The electricity between them was off the charts already. "I better go before we do something even crazier."

She agreed sadly. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days."

He cursed silently to himself. "I umm...I have mandatory time off too. I have to when I come back from an op. I'm going to St. Catharines for two weeks."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." She turned around and started unlocking her door. "Be careful and umm...have...fun. See you when you get back."

Sam put his hand on her door, keeping her from going inside. "Andy." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "I'm going to see my sister and her family." He chuckled when he felt her relax. "I'm not the kind of guy that would do what we just did then run off to another woman. I'm definitely a one woman man. And even though I have to wait 6 months, _you _are that woman."

She turned around and kissed him passionately. Sam groaned and gave in for a few seconds. Both were breathless when she pulled away. "You better go. And umm...I'll see you when you get back."

"Damn right." He kissed her one last time before backing away. "See you soon."

He went home and killed time going through his mail and doing things around his place before meeting the guys at the Penny for a drink. He was a little surprised when she walked in with her friends.

Oliver raised his beer at her when they walked by. "I'm glad she's out tonight. It'll be good for her."

Sam watched as she interacted with everyone. "She seems to be ok. That's good. That kind of thing can make some people change their minds."

Frank laughed and nodded towards Andy. "I'm not so sure she knows the meaning of scared." Sam looked questioningly. "She's just fearless is all. She's going to be a damn good copper. Word is Boyko wants to partner her with you when you come back."

Oliver sighed dramatically. "Stealing my rookie already hey Sammy? Always a bridesmaid, never a bride."

Their friends laughed and Sam took his drink away. "I think it's time to cut you off buddy."

Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom. Andy watched for her chance and took it when he got up. She was standing in the corner when he walked out.

"Sam." She practically whispered.

He knew it wasn't smart, that they could get caught at any moment but he didn't care. He pulled her out the side door. Once they were around the corner he backed her against the wall.

"You know this is dangerous." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know but..." Her hands moved across his chest and pulled him closer.

"Damn it McNally." He couldn't fight it any longer.

They made out for a few seconds until they heard the front door bang open and Oliver say. "I'm glad Sammy's back. I hope he stays longer this time. I miss my brother."

Sam caught a glimpse of Frank and Jerry helping him to Stella. Sam thought he heard something like. "Something tells me Sammy isn't going anywhere for a while."

He kissed her deeply. "I gotta go."

She understood, she'd do the same thing if it were one of her friends. "Go." She gently pushed him away with a smile.

Sam dodged questions about where he had been and helped them get Ollie in the car. "Frank you go on home. I'll go with Jer and he can bring me back to my truck."

On the ride he dug Oliver's phone out of his pocket and found Andy's number. For some reason he kept forgetting to ask for it. He programmed it into his and put the phone back in his friends pocket. They had a heck of a time getting him inside.

Zoe wasn't thrilled until she saw Sam. "No wonder." She hugged him tightly. "So glad you're back in one piece. And thanks for bringing Dumbo home."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Always got my brother's back."

Jerry dropped him at his truck. "Say hi to Sarah for me."

He patted Stella's roof. "I will. See you in two weeks."

Jerry waved as he drove off. Sam climbed into his truck before he pulled out his phone and typed up the text. "You're lips are amazing. I love kissing you and these six months are going to be torture. Guess who."

Andy read the text and thought of earlier. "Yours are pretty amazing too. It'll be worth the wait. Jerry?"

He laughed. "You are such a comedian. And you'll pay for that."

She was feeling a little bold since it was a text. "Promise?"

If there weren't strict rules against it, he'd go knock on her door and show her exactly how serious he was. "Guess you'll have to see."

They exchanged a few more texts before he fell asleep. The next morning he drove to his sister's.

He found her in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Sis." He one arm hugged her and kissed her temple before digging around in the fridge for juice. "You actually have grapefruit."

She laughed as he chugged half of the carton. "Got it just for you baby brother." She saw his phone light up and a picture of a pretty brunette covered the screen. "Who is that?"

He looked around. "Who is what?"

She nodded to the phone. "The woman on your phone."

Sam yanked it off the counter and smiled when he saw the picture message from Andy, she was smiling and the caption said. "Miss you already."

He chuckled. "Well Sis, _that _is Andy McNally." He proceeded to tell her everything. Everything except them making out on her doorstep and at the Penny of course.

"Wow. That's...that's kind of crazy." Now they were on the back deck eating breakfast. "So...what's going to happen now? You guys can't date if you're a T.O."

He took a drink of his coffee. "We talked about it. Six months isn't that long." He shrugged at her disbelieving look. "It's not. It'll give us time to get to know each other. I think it's going to be interesting."

As close as they were there were some areas of his life she really didn't want to know about but this time she couldn't help asking. "I think it's great that you're willing to wait. But Sammy..." She sighed. "Let's be honest. Do you REALLY think you can wait that long?" She hoped her raised eyebrows made him understand so she wouldn't actually have to say it.

He finally burst into laughter. "I love you Sis. And I appreciate your concern. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy but I do leave for months at a time and well those people aren't usually you know...clean or whatever."

She understood. "Now let's talk about something that's not extremely disturbing."

He rolled his eyes and they laughed. They spent hours on the deck talking and eating. Sarah's husband David came in with the kids after school. His niece MacKenzie and nephew Cage bombarded him for almost an hour.

They finally got the kids to go to bed at 10:00. Sam said good night to his family then went to his room. He laid back on the bed and opened the message from Andy. Seeing her smile brought a big one to his face. He felt bad for not saying anything back right away. He sent her a text. "Gorgeous. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Got carried away with the family." He hit send then got up to get ready for bed.

Andy bounced on her bed when her phone beeped with a message from Sam. "No problem at all. I'm glad you're having fun. P.S. Maybe a picture in return would help."

He laughed out loud when he read it. He shook his head as he took the picture in front of the mirror. "Hope this helps to ease the pain."

She blushed a little when a shirtless Sam appeared on her screen. "You're not playing fair. But I like it. A LOT." She took a picture of herself in her tank top and sent that.

He was lying back on his bed again when it came through. He typed and mumbled. "Who's not playing fair now?"

Andy laughed and decided to try video chatting with him. His smiling face appeared. "Hey."

She couldn't hold her own back as she said. "Hey. Are you busy?"

"I'm all yours." He rolled over and propped the phone against the head board. "Anything exciting today?"

She went through the list of things they ran into. "Just your normal day on the streets I guess. Oh! And Oliver has the appetite of a teenage boy. Has he always been like that?"

Sam laughed heartily and nodded. "Unfortunately. One thing with Shaw you can guarantee, you'll never go hungry during shift. I had to stop riding with him so much. He's a great teacher though."

She agreed. "I love working with him." They sat quietly for a few seconds. "This really sucks." Her smile dropped for a second. "Sorry."

"I think it sucks too. And you don't have to be sorry for telling me how you feel." He reached toward the screen. "I wish I could touch you right now."

She blushed and it made him smile. "I wish you could too." She chewed on her lip, thinking about whether she should tell him. His intense stare made her. "In my dreams about you, about us. One of my favorite things was sleeping next to you."

He waggled his eyebrows. "What was another favorite?"

She gasped and laughed. "Sam!"

He loved watching her blush. "I'm only teasing. I kind of liked sleeping next to you too." He glared playfully. "Are you really a cover hog?"

She scowled and pretended to be offended. "I will have you know that I am definitely NOT a cover hog."

They talked and joked until Sam realized it was almost 2:00 a.m. "You need to go to sleep. You're going to be tired tomorrow."

She finally saw a chance to tease him. "I don't need as much sleep as an old guy like you." She smirked proudly as his jaw dropped.

"Old guy huh?" She shrugged playfully. "I'll show you old McNally. Just you wait." His voice was low and sexy.

She knew she was in trouble but couldn't resist. "I guess we'll see."

"Go to sleep Bambi. I'll call you tomorrow. " His finger hit the disconnect button before she could respond.

He wasn't surprised when he got. "Bambi?! What is that supposed to mean?"

He could tease her all night but he promised Cage and MacKenzie that he would be up to have breakfast with them before school. They talked a couple of times a day while he was gone, mostly at night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I know the first four chapters being a dream threw people but thank you for hanging in. I'm not really sure where the idea came from. Sometimes it's best to just go with it. Lol. Anyway. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. A special BIG thank you to one of my guest reviewers Tiger. I always look forward to your kind and encouraging words. **_

He hadn't heard from her all day but he chalked it up to her being a busy. Even though it was the middle of the week a Wednesday could be crazy.

He was walking back to his room when his video chat beeped and she appeared. "Hey! Was starting to think you forgot about me." He said jokingly.

She did her best to smile through the pain. "No way. Just a busy day. You know, chasing bad guys and keeping Oliver fed."

He laughed as he laid down on his bed. "Keeping Shaw fed can be interesting all on is on. So tell me about it." She spent a few minutes telling him about her day. Leaving out that she got shot. "Are you ok?" Something seemed different about her.

"I'm good." She nodded and bit back a groan. "Mostly tired." She was crashing hard from the adrenaline rush and the pain pills were kicking in.

"Ok Bambi. Get some sleep and call me tomorrow if you get a chance." He smiled.

She felt bad but didn't want him to worry. "Will do." She paused for a second. "I miss you."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I miss you too McNally."

When she hung up she fell over in her bed and cried. She'd been given a week off and then at least a week on desk when she returned. Friday rolled around and she already had cabin fever. So she decided to go to the Penny for drinks with her friends.

Everyone finally talked her into showing off her bruise. Oliver had his nose crinkled up as he leaned in to look. "Geez McNally. Quite the war wound. Looks like it hurts." She nodded then flinched when he said. "Sammy! You're back early!"

She yanked her shirt down as he walked up. "I guess I missed your ugly mug." He clapped his best friend on the back, noticing she wouldn't look at him. He motioned to Liam and he nodded. "So? What'd I miss?"

Oliver clearly couldn't read their body language. "Just McNally getting shot."

He glared at her. "Really? When?"

His best friend shrugged. "Couple of days ago. Got a hell of a bruise. Show him rook."

She shook her head and Sam gritted his teeth, flicking his hand he said. "Yeah. Let me see." She shook her head again as Oliver wandered off. "Why not? You were showing everyone else."

Finally she made eye contact with him. "Sa...sir. It's not that bad."

Oliver was out of ear shot harassing the other rookies at the dart board. "Show me." Defeated she lifted the side of her shirt and he slammed his beer bottle down. _ "Jesus Andy." _ He hissed.

She hated the look on his face. "Sam." She said quietly. "I..."

He chugged the rest of his beer then threw some money down. "I don't want to hear it. You lied to me."

"But I'm ok. I took it in the vest." She tried to convince him.

He laughed. "Ok? Really?" She nodded. "So you could go back to work tomorrow? Chase and or tackle a suspect of you had to?" She didn't respond. "Didn't think so." He walked over to Oliver said something, they shook hands and Sam walked out the back door.

Andy hurried as best she could out the front. He was opening his truck door when she called for him. "Sam!" He stopped. "Please wait."

He was more terrified than angry. _"You could have died Andy! Jesus! Don't you get that this..." _ He waved his hand at her._ "It's not ok. What if it had been worse?" _

She shrugged. "But it wasn't. I just...I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I gotta go. I'll see you at work." He climbed in his truck and pulled away.

The tension in her body was overwhelming. Her knees buckled and she was on the ground as she watched him drive away.

Sam skidded to a stop as he saw her go down in his rearview. "Shit!" He jumped out and ran over. "Andy are you ok?"

He took her in his arms as she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

She began to cry and he scooped her up. "It's ok. I shouldn't have yelled." He sat her gently in his truck. Once he got her settled he took her face in his hands. "It scared me. _You _scare me." She leaned into him and apologized again.

"I'm sorry." She fisted his shirt with the hand that wasn't holding her side. "I just didn't want you to worry."

He understood, he really did. "How about we make a deal?" She nodded. "We're going to be partners so we can't keep things from each other. We tell each other everything no matter how upset it might make the other person. Ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly.

"I'm taking you home McNally." She didn't argue. He closed the door, walked around and climbed behind the wheel.

Andy laid down in the seat and put her head in his lap. They'd been on the road for a minute when she said. "I dreamt that...that we..." She sighed heavily. "That we fell in love. That you disappeared and I found out I was pregnant because I had a miscarriage." Sam felt like someone had a vice around his heart. She sounded so sad and broken over a dream. "Then you came back and you found out before I could tell you. You were so mad at me." After a minute she giggled then yelped a little. "You sang to me."

Sam chuckled a little. "Oh yeah?" He felt her nod. "What did I sing?"

_**"In Your Eyes."**_ She cuddled closer. "You were trying to convince me that we should be together."

Her dream was exactly like his. "Did it work?" He asked as he played with her hair. She nodded. "Well that's good to know." He pulled up in front of her place and slid out. He carried her inside and to her room. "Are you feeling better?"

Something about him had a calming effect on her. "Yes. Thank you. For everything." He sat on the bed beside her. "I really am sorry."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's ok." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise we're good."

This was the best she'd felt since she got hurt. _ "Sam." _ She whispered.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He smiled as her eyes started fluttering.

She snuggled into his hand that was caressing her cheek. _ "Will you stay with me? Please?"_

He couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than sleep beside her. He still had two days before he was her T.O. so he moved to the other side of the bed and curled up behind her.

_"Sleep McNally. I'm not going anywhere." _ He whispered as he kissed her shoulder and she snuggled back against him.

He soon fell asleep and it was the best night he'd had in months.

Andy woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and even giggled a little.

"What's so funny McNally?" She yelped and jumped then yelped again because it hurt. "Shit Andy." He moved over on top of her but didn't put any weight on her. "Are you ok?"

She was smiling like a fool as she nodded. "Great. Of course I'm sore but..." She shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

She pursed her lips together before she said. "But I woke up next to you. I kind of like that."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I kind of like it too."

They lay there for a few minutes just watching each other. She didn't want the moment to end but knew it probably would have to eventually. "I'm sure you've got plenty of things you need to do." She played with the hem of his shirt. "You've been gone a while."

He nodded. "I have." He caressed her cheek. "Been gone a while that is but I've got no where to be." He kissed her softly. "No where I'd rather be." He loved how she blushed. "How about breakfast? I've been told I make a pretty good pancake." The face she made made him chuckle. "My niece and nephew."

She blushed even more and hid her face. "Oh. Ok."

Sam hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head so they were eye to eye. "Is that a yes?" Andy bit her lip and nodded. He slipped out of bed and helped her up. "Come on."

He wasn't kidding, they were the best pancakes she'd ever had. He helped her to the sofa then went back to clean up. When be came back he gently lifted her legs and sat down.

All she could think about while he was cleaning was the stupid rule. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He'd wondered how long it would take. "Technically we aren't breaking the rule yet. Or at all for that matter. If this were Monday this would be me making sure my rookie was ok."

"But it's not Monday." She said as he twinned their fingers together.

He smiled, dimples making her melt. "No. Today is Saturday and this is me making sure my friend is ok."

Andy giggled and winced a little. "Friends huh?" He bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded. "Sam Swarek, do you even know _how _to be friends with a woman?"

He liked how she called him on his shit already. "No but there's a first time for everything."

They watched tv for a bit, not even having to argue over hockey or The Bachelorette. She scrunched up her nose when he highlighted it. "No way. I don't watch that crap. Now Traci, she watches it." She laughed so hard she snorted, then laughed even more although it hurt like hell. "She even has Barber hooked on it."

Sam could not wait to tease him about it. "I can actually see that. I'm kind of glad you don't like it."

"Me too." She laid her head on his chest.

"But if you did, I would watch it with you." She kissed his jaw and mumbled something that sounded like sucker.

The game was finally over and some mindless show was on. "I had the same dream you did."

"What?" She looked up and he shifted so he could see her better.

"The dream you had about us. The whole thing, I had the same exact one." He let her move away a little.

She didn't know how to process that. It was one thing for her but for both of them to have the exact same one. "Even the...the baby?" He nodded. "Wow." He watched as she tried to work through it. "I don't even know what to say."

"I don't either." He ran his hand up and down her leg. "Never really had anything like this happen to me before." He smiled a little. "Never met anyone like you before."

She smiled a little lopsidedly. "Same."

Sam ran his tongue across his teeth. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while too." She squinted and cocked her head to the side. "I promised Frank I'd be a training officer. I always keep my word so I'll be around for a while."

She moved over and straddled his lap. "I like the thought of that." She cupped his face. "A lot."

He slowly pulled her in so their noses were touching. "I like it a lot too."

They stared at each other for a long few seconds. They were in an unfair and slightly dangerous situation. If they got caught Andy could lose her badge and Sam would get kicked behind a desk.

Andy titled her head to the side and hovered for a second before she pressed her lips to his. Sam groaned as they connected. He'd never felt such electricity from someone.

He had to keep in the back of his head that she was hurt. So he let her lead the way and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He flicked his tongue across her top lip and she gasped as she allowed him access. He kept his hands on her hips for fear of holding her too tight.

_"Sam please." _ She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. _ "You're not going to hurt me."_

He snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt amazing. Andy scrunched her fingers through his hair, noticing it was a lot softer than it looked. He turned them around and laid her back on the sofa.

Her hand was over her bruise. The thought of her being shot made him sick. He reached for the hem of her shirt and she looked nervous.

_"I just want to see." _ He said quietly and she nodded, moving her hand out of the way. The bruise was still dark and angry. About the size of a softball. He brushed his fingers over it lightly and she jumped. "I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away.

Andy stopped him and said. "It didn't hurt. It...It..." She blushed. "It felt...nice. Really nice."

He leaned in and kissed it very lightly. When she moaned he kissed it again. "I'm glad you're ok. I don't..." Anything else was cut off by her phone ringing.

It was Traci calling to check on her, insisting that she come over and look after her. "I'm fine Trac. Thank you though. I just took one of my pain pills and I'm going to try to sleep." She laughed a little. "You're the best. Give Leo a hug for me."

Sam was looking at her funny and when she hung up he said. "Who is Leo?"

A big goofy grin took over. "Her son. He's five. Coolest kid ever."

Now Sam knew the other reason his friend was so happy. "I bet Jerry spoils him. His ex never wanted kids and he loves them."

She tugged on his hands and he moved so he was lying half on top of her. "She didn't tell him to begin with. She's really cautious about who meets him. Especially men because his dad is a bit of a scumbag. But once they met, she could see that they were going to get along great."

Sam could understand that. "Sounds like my dad. The scumbag part." He slid an arm under her and kissed her temple. "He was a fan of drinking, hitting my mom and me, and any scam he thought he could make money on."

"Oh Sam." She turned a little more so she could see him.

"Don't Andy." He shut down quickly and looked away.

She cupped his face and made him look at her. "I don't pity you Sam. I just hate that you had to go through that. You're a good man you know."

He pulled away. "No I'm not."

She moved over on top of him. "Yes you are. You could have said screw the rules that night at the Penny. I wouldn't have argued. But instead you went to help get your best friend home. There are very few men that would do that."

She made him feel like no other woman had. "I wouldn't leave you. Not without being able to tell you why."

It took her a second to realize he was referring to the dream they both had. "I would understand if you couldn't. I know how it works."

He kissed her softly. "I've never had anyone outside of my sister and friends that I wanted to tell." He smiled a little sadly. "I don't want to wake up one day and realize no one knows me."

"I want to know you Sam. When you're ready of course." She gave him a hopeful look.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're something else McNally." He was quiet for a minute. "I like tool sheds."

She wasn't sure she liked where this was going and she could tell it wasn't easy for him. "Ok. Why?"

Her sweet innocent eyes were almost heart breaking. "When I was six I broke my dad's hockey stick and he locked me in one over night." His hand ran nervously up and down her arm. "When I was ten he made me sleep in one for a week because I didn't mow the lawn. I forgot. By the time I was sixteen I was screwing up just so I didn't have to sleep under the same roof as the guy." He cleared his throat. "And that's how I met the man that turned me into a cop, Charlie Fitzgerald. He showed me a man could be kind, fair..." He swallowed hard. "...and good."

"You are a good man Sam. A great cop. You're friends love you, they worry about you. You're nothing like your father." Neither said anything for a while. Things had gotten way too serious. "Would you like to...I don't know...maybe stay for dinner?"

He smiled. "I would love to." He surprised her when he said. "How about we go to my place? I've got these really _really _good steaks that my sister sent back."

"Ok." She said without hesitation.

His dimples looked like craters. "Great." He wrapped his arms around her when she cuddled up. "And you can meet Boo."

"Boo?" She asked.

He nodded. "Boo is my mutt from the pound. My sister looks after him when I go away. He's a Lab/Blood Hound mix."

"I love dogs." They stayed on her sofa for a little longer. When her stomach started growling they went to his place.

He planted her in a lounge chair on his deck with Boo by her side. She tried to argue but it did no good. "My house. My rules."

Andy scoffed. "Why do I get the feeling you don't really play by any rules?"

He kissed her quickly. "I play by the important ones." Heheld up some vegetables. "Salad?" She shook her head. "Ok." He threw two foil wrapped potatoes on the grill. "Glass of wine?"

She nodded. "I haven't taken any pain pills so I should be ok." A few minutes later he brought her a glass of merlot. "I love your place. It's so peaceful out here."

The backyard was the biggest selling point for him. "I may be a city boy but after dealing with all that craziness all day I wanted a place to get away. I did a lot of the work myself." He pointed to a few trees. "I worked with those to kind of set up a great cover." He shrugged, clearly a man that didn't like to brag. "Anyway. I'm glad you like it." He took a sip of his beer. "The night you get cut loose, I'm making you dinner. Anything you want and we're going to eat out here. So start thinking about it."

She giggled. "That's like six months away."

"Yep." He popped the p. "You'll have no excuse to not have picked something."

The rest of they're night was very relaxed, dinner was amazing and she told him so several times. After a while they moved inside to watch a movie.

Sam could feel her body slowly relax. _ "McNally." _ He whispered and she mumbled. _"Want to stay over?" _ She nodded and he smiled. _ "Ok. Go back to sleep."_

_"Ok." _ She whispered.

He finished the movie, checked the sports channel, locked up and carried her to his room. He was thankful that she was in yoga pants and a t-shirt so he didn't have to wake her up. He put her in bed then crawled in the other side, waited until she got settled against him before wrapping his arms around her.

The next morning Andy cursed as a phone ringing woke her up. Without thinking she answered it. "Ello?"

"Uhh. Uhh. Sorry. I think I have..." Oliver looked at his phone to make sure he dialed Sam.

"I umm...I'm looking for Sam."

Andy nudged the sexy man sleeping next to her. "Sam."

Another nudge before he finally responded. "What is it McNally?" He said sleepily.

"It's Oliver." She said.

Sam bolted awake, Andy clearly was still half asleep. "What's up buddy?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible as he eased out of bed.

Oliver stared at his phone for a long few seconds. _Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? _ "Uhh. Sammy, why is McNally answering your phone at 7:00 a.m.?"

He groaned as he dry scrubbed his face. "What the he'll are you calling me this early on a Saturday for?" He padded to the kitchen and started the coffee.

"Don't change the subject." He sighed. "Sam. This is a really really bad idea."

He appreciated his best friend's concern but they were both adults. "Let it go Oliver. It's not even close to what you think. Now what do you want?"

Oliver wasn't thrilled but he knew better than to push Sam. He momentarily forgot what he called for. "I umm...oh hell. What did I call for?" Sam could hear Zoe giving him a hard time for saying hell. "Sorry dear." Then he said. "Oh. Yeah. I need to borrow a few tools."

Sam leaned against the counter and chuckled. Zoe always had a to do list for him on his days off. "Tell me what you need and I'll bring it by after I drop McNally off."

Ollie gave him a list and thanked him. When Sam padded back to his room with coffee Andy was awake and seemed to have realized what she'd done.

"Oh God Sam!" She squeaked.

He kissed her as he sat her coffee down. "Morning beautiful." He walked around to his side and climbed back in. She stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" He gently pulled her to him.

_"Have you lost your mind?" _ She was a little hysterical.

He kissed her to try to calm her. "Andy. He is my best friend. He's not going to tell anyone plus there is nothing to tell."

She finally cuddled against him. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He tilted her head up and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you but there's nothing to worry about. I promise."

After he made her an incredible breakfast he took her home with a promise to come back after he finished helping Oliver. He knew it killed his best friend not to say anything so after an hour of working Sam said. "I was just checking on her last night. We had dinner, watched a movie and fell asleep. Nothing more. No need to ruin her career before it even starts."

Oliver smacked him hard on the head. "Can't believe you think I'd do that." They smiled a little at each other. "But I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend if I didn't say, just be careful."

"Thanks buddy." Clapped him on the shoulder. "I promise there's nothing to worry about."

Nothing else was said. Zoe made them lunch, they worked for a few more hours then he went home for a shower before he called her.

"Hey!" Her voice was so full of excitement.

"Hey yourself." He couldn't help smiling. "How was your day?"

Traci and the others had come over for a little while. "The gang stopped by for a little bit. Brought me my favorite comfort food."

He could only imagine. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

They all thought she was crazy and he probably would too. "Pizza and pistachio ice cream." He laughed loudly. "I know. I know. Pistachio is gross."

He surprised her with. "Actually it's my favorite too."

"Seriously?" She practically squealed. "I've never met anyone else that liked it."

He knocked on her door and smiled when she opened it. "Looks like we really are the perfect match."

They shared a kiss after she led him inside. "I couldn't agree more." She said breathlessly after they pulled away.

They settled on her sofa and he told her about the projects he helped Oliver with. He could tell she was still concerned. "He's a great friend. He's not going to say anything to you or anyone else."

Oliver had never given her a reason not to trust him. "Ok." She smiled up at him, thinking about how he had shared so much about himself. "My mom walked out on me and my dad when I was 12. The night she left she told me it was my fault. That if she had never had me that they would've loved happily ever after."

"Jesus." That was a hell of thing to say to a kid, especially your own. "I'm really sorry." She smiled sadly and shrugged it off. "That's what happened to your dad. Caused the drinking?"

Andy nodded. "That and a few months after she left he got divorce papers with a letter saying she was getting married. He thought I didn't see them but I did." She cuddled up closer and quietly said. "We were better off without her."

He was all too familiar with that feeling. "Have you seen her since?"

She nodded into his chest. "With her perfect little family. I have a brother and two sisters. I'm never leaving my kids. They're going to know every single day that they are loved."

Sam felt tears prick his eyes. "You're going to be a great mom Andy."

She smiled up at him. "And you're going to be a great dad. We're not going to be like them."

He kissed her softly. "No. We're definitely not."

Nothing else was said about family but all they could do was picture themselves with the other and a house full of dark haired dimple faced kids.  
He spent a couple of hours with her, ate some ice cream together before he went home. He offered to pick her up for her first day back but she said no. Traci beat him to it plus they were going to have to keep a low profile now.

"At least we'll get to work together." He said after their third kiss goodnight.

Andy licked her lips and smiled. "Not until I get released for the street. I'm sure Boyko will put you with one of my friends." She giggled a little and he raised an eyebrow. "I apologize in advance if you get Dov. He's really a great guy just a little too eager to please. Plus..." She but her lip and looked at him. "You're kind of his hero so..."

Sam made a mental note to thank Oliver for that one. "I promise to be as nice as I possibly can."

She laughed. "No you won't but thanks for saying that."

They kissed for a fourth, fifth time and he finally left. Both thinking as he drove away that the next six months were going to suck.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I hope everyone will forgive me if I got East/West wrong for Spadina. Usually I try to really research but I've been extremely tired and didn't this time. I hope you all enjoy. **_

Things were a lot harder than they thought they would be. Like right now, they were at the Penny with their friends but not with each other. It was difficult keeping their hands off each other so they tried to be alone as little as possible outside of work.

They shared looks from across the bar. Rookies sat with Rookies and Senior officers and detectives sat together. Sam winked and smiled when he caught her looking. She blushed and smiled back.

All she could think was _four more months_. Her smile faltered when a beautiful brunette walked up to Sam and hugged him. Matters made worse by him kissing her cheek. She was never good at reading lips so she was beyond frustrated trying to figure out what they were saying.

She drank the last of her beer and stood up. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going home."

He friends tried to protest but in the end said goodnight and she headed for the door. Oliver called out to her. "Leaving so soon McNally?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked up nervously. "Yes sir. I uhh...I'm t...tired. So I think I'm going to go."

Sam noticed how she wouldn't look at him so he said. "Before you go I want you to meet someone." She sucked it up and walked over. "McNally this is Sarah Shaw. Sarah, this is Andy McNally."

Both women shook hands and Sarah spoke first. "Nice to put a face with a name." Sam caught her small frown. "My baby brother can't stop talking about his new rookie. He thinks you're going to be one of the best he's ever seen."

Andy turned the darkest shade of red Sam had ever seen as he said. "What can I say? I know talent when I see it."

Oliver mumbled something which made Sarah smack him in the head. "Forgive Oliver. His mother dropped him on his head too many times when he was little."

Everyone laughed as Oliver scowled. Andy remembering that Sam had said Sarah was a Shaw asked. "Married into it huh?"

Sarah's dimples cratered her face like her brothers always did when he smiled. "Yep." She pointed towards the bar. "The one regaling everyone at the bar." Andy giggled as she watched him. "Anyway. I hope Sammy's being nice to you."

Sam snorted. "I'm always nice."

Everyone burst out laughing including Andy which got her a playful glare. "He's not as bad ass he tries to make people think." They talked for a minute then she said. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Sarah." She hitched her thumb over her shoulder and started walking backwards. "I really should get going."

They shook hands again and Sarah gave Sam a pointed look. "Wait up McNally. I'll walk you out."

She looked confused but said. "Ok."

They stepped out together and his hand went to the small of her back. "Let me give you a ride home."

There was nothing she wanted more but she shook her head. "Thanks but I could use the walk."

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "I hate this too you know."

She smiled softly and put her hands on his chest. "I know." They watched each other for a few seconds. "You told your sister about me?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "I did. They were just passing through and she wanted to meet you." He let his hand move up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "When all of this is over, we're going to spend a weekend with them. I want you guys to know each other. I can't wait for you to meet my niece and nephew. They're going to love you."

She smiled brightly because she couldn't wait either. "Sounds great." They moved closer and closer until Andy said. "I should go." She looked around, making sure they were alone before she kissed him softly.

He tried to pull her against him but she slipped away. "Good night Sam."

He could still feel her warm soft lips against his. "Night McNally."

He had a way of making her last name sound so sexy. She walked until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore then she ran the rest of the way home.

Days before the rookies were to be cut loose Frank decided to switch things up and paired Andy with Oliver then Sam with Traci. Andy didn't mind because she enjoyed working with him.

They were responding to an assistance call. Sam and Traci had pulled a car over for speeding and when they got out of the cruiser to approach, the driver sped away.

"This is 1509 and we're in pursuit of a black BMW. Subject is heading West on Spadina."

Andy flipped the lights while Oliver responded. "Copy 1509, this is 1519 and we are traveling East on Spadina. We can box them in."

Sam was glad to have back up. "Copy 1519."

Within seconds Oliver could see the car Sam was pursuit then Sam's car came into site. From a side street came a bus. The BMW driver must have seen it making the turn so he sped up but not in enough time and the bus clipped the BMW and Sam's cruiser.

All Oliver and Andy could hear was crunching metal and glass breaking. Andy screamed and Oliver slammed on brakes. "Dispatch this is 1519. We have a multi vehicle accident including one cruiser. We need assistance immediately."

Dispatch came back with. "Copy 1519. All available units respond. Fire and rescue is three minutes out."

Andy was out of the car before Oliver could put it in park. "Sam! Traci!"

"You get them McNally. I've got the other two." He knew she wouldn't be able to focus other wise. She got herself together enough to grab the first aid kit in the back.

The bus driver was stepping off when she ran by. Luckily the bus had been empty. Oliver checked on the speeder as she ran around the bus. Much to her relief her best friend and the man that she...well she wasn't exactly sure what her feelings were. But the point was they were getting out of their banged up cruiser when she made it to them.

Sam stumbled his way over to Traci. "You ok Nash?"

She was a little banged up but nothing serious. "I'm good but your forehead is bleeding."

He put his hand to his head and cursed when he saw the blood. "Crap."

Andy guided him to the back bumper. "Sit down and let me look at that."

He would've argued but the look on her face told him that she needed this. Traci left to check on the scene.

Sam took her free hand. "Traci and I are ok Andy." If she spoke she would break down so she nodded. "Hey." He said softly. "Look at me." It took her a few seconds but she finally met his eyes. "We're ok."

She let out the breath that she'd been holding. "I know." She nodded at his raised eyebrow. "I know Sam. It just scared the hell out of me. Traci is like a sister to me and then you. You're..." She tried to find the words but didn't know what to say. "Important." Was what finally came out. "You are important to me."

That got her a blinding dimpled smile. "You're important to me too."

They didn't get to talk anymore because the medics came over to check him out. They put a bandage on his head and released him. The scene was busy for a while then they had to go back to do reports.

It was several hours before they got to talk alone. She was in the lounge getting a coffee when he walked up behind her.

"How's it going?" He said quietly, trying not to scare her.

She closed her eyes and smiled when she heard his voice. Relief flooded through her. "It's going ok." She turned around to find him ridiculously close. "Uhh. Umm. Wh...what are you doing?"

He smiled as he reached up to caress her cheek. "Checking on my partner."

She gasped at his touch. "Sam, if we get caught." She leaned into his palm. "You're career..."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I only care about yours. I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

The feelings she already had for him were confusing. He always looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"As long as you and Traci are ok, then I'm ok." She took his hand and squeezed. "I mean it."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Four more days. That's all we have and I'm going to kiss you properly."

She swallowed hard at the idea. "I umm...I thought you...umm...already h... Had." He shook his head. "N...No?"

His eyes were so damn dark and she was lost in them. _ "No." _ He whispered. _"Not even close." _

_Damn. _She thought. They'd kissed before and she thought it was pretty earth shaking. Sam growled as the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "O... Ok." Was all she could manage.

They were broken up by Oliver's voice. "Hey Sammy! I thought you were getting..." Sam had stepped away and quickly poured three cups. "... Coffee. Hey McNally!" He eyed them carefully. "Everything ok?"

She put on her best smile and nodded. "Yes sir. Just talking to my T.O. while we wait for the coffee to finish." She topped off her cup. "Have a good night sir's." She raised her cup as she walked out.

He didn't believe nothing was going on but he wouldn't dare go up against Sam. "Need some help?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm the one that's injured. Shouldn't you guys be bringing me coffee?"

They teased each other all the way back to the bullpen. Sam watched her finish up her reports then leave with her friends. _Four more days. _He said to himself over and over.

Andy opted out of the Penny and her friends talked her into pizza and a movie. They gathered at Chris and Dov's place for the night. . She was back with Sam the next day. Their playful banter had kicked up a few notches. The day they were cut loose came and went with no problems. Frank called them each into his office and went over their evaluations. Everyone gathered in the bullpen for the ceremony with the whole division standing around them. Oliver, Noelle, and Sam were standing behind them.

Frank hid his smile as he walked back and forth in front of them. "You've all been judged. And you've been found..." He stopped in front of Traci. "Capable." Moved to Dov. "Resourceful." Then to Chris. "Loyal." Next to Gail. "Dedicated." And finally he stopped in front of Andy. "Courageous."

Sam watched as his heart swelled with pride. Oliver had become like a second father to McNally and Dov and he too was smiling, extremely proud of all of them.

Frank continues pacing. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you lose today. And in the great tradition of 15 Division I say to your training officers, coppers cut those ties." The whole place erupted in cheers and clapping.

Sam stepped up and smiled as he cut her tie. "Congratulations McNally."

She smiled brightly and shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

He bit the inside of his cheek and winked. Everyone celebrated for a few minutes before going to get ready for the big celebration at the Penny. Sam's promise of dinner came to mind and she wondered when they would really get to do it.

She changed and walked out into the hall. Sam was leaning against the wall until she appeared. He pushed off and greeted her with a smile. "Hey."

Her stomach felt like a million butterflies had taken up residence. "Hey."

Sam knew their alone time was limited. "What do you say we get out of here before they all come out?"

Andy grabbed his hand and laughed. "Let's go!"

They ran out to his truck, both hearing their friends calling their names. He threw their bags in the back and helped her in. Both still laughing as they pulled out of the lot.

He loved her laugh, it was infectious. "Are you sure you're OK with missing your party?"

"Definitely. I just want to spend some time with you." She twined their fingers together. "Just you and me tonight."

He kissed her hand. "I can live with that." They pulled up to his place a few minutes later. He helped her out and guided her inside. "You know, you never told me what you wanted for dinner tonight."

He turned around to find her very close and looking at him very heatedly. "I don't care what we have for dinner." She said as she stepped closer and put her hands on his chest. "I've always been a fan of dessert first."

His hands went to her hips as he smirked. "Well, I suppose as the host I should do what makes you happy."

Andy snaked her hands up his chest and around his neck. Both groaned as she slowly pressed her lips to his. It was like something flipped in both of them. They couldn't get close enough as they kissed passionately, hands wandering over every inch of the other. Andy backed him into the closest wall and he growled, spinning them around so she was against the wall. He tangled one hand in her hair and gripped her hip with the other. She brushed the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip and he gave her access.

Both of their phones began going crazy. They very reluctantly pulled away from each other to make them stop. Andy burst into giggles when she saw Traci's text. It was two emoticons kissing and a message, **Have fun. **All of her friends sent pretty much the same message. Sam received similar ones. Finally he took their phones, turned them off and shoved them into a drawer in his kitchen.

He cupped her face with one hand. "I promised you dinner." She was flushed and still a little breathless. "Anything you want."

"I just want you." Was her response.

He had never been happier. "You drive me crazy." He kissed her deeply and they got lost in each other for a few minutes. He laughed breathlessly when he pulled back. "I never thought kissing someone could be so..."

Andy cupped his arousal and whispered against his lips. _ "Hot?" _

He gasped and moaned. _ "Yeah. Hot. Very hot." _ He pressed himself hard against her and plunged his tongue into her mouth, ravaging her. _"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" _

She squeezed him again very gently. "I think I have a pretty good idea." Her lips trailed hot kisses across his jawline and down his neck. "Screw dinner Sam. I. Want. You. Now."

He yanked her away from the wall and carried her back to his room. Her name came out in a husky growl as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. _"Jesus Andy, you are beautiful." _

She had never felt or seen such blatant desire from someone. She tugged his shirt over his head and kissed his chest as she flung it across the room. Sam was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen.

"You are incredible." Her hands, lips, and tongue trailed across his neck, shoulders and chest.

When it came to sex Sam always _always _made sure his partner was satisfied. But he was never extremely adventurous. He just didn't like the idea of relinquishing control. That being said he was _extremely _turned on by Andy's hands and mouth all over him.

So much so that he'd let her do pretty much anything to him. Her hands slowly drifted down his chest to his belt and he growled when her fingers dipped down the front of his jeans.

She was torturing herself by going slow but watching a man like Sam let go a little was just too sexy. She unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and smiled against his neck as he groaned. She kissed her way down his chest as she pushed his jeans to the floor. His knees buckled when her lips pressed softly against his throbbing erection.

Sam pulled her up and crashed his lips into hers as he cupped her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard and she whimpered when he caressed them with the pads of his thumbs. Soon her bra was off and lying with their shirts. He stepped back a little to take her in. She was stunning and perfect.

Andy fisted his hair as he leaned in and took her left nipple in his mouth as he gently massaged the other.

"Shit Sam." She cried out as he switched to the other. "That feels so _so _good."

He smiled as he kissed his way up her sternum. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt. And she tasted amazing. He removed her jeans much like she had his. He groaned when he saw how turned on she was.

They stumbled to his bed and laughed when they fell over. There were so many things he wanted to do to her but right now he just needed to be inside her. He sat back and watched her as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her sexy lace boy shorts. Andy raised up so he could slide them off. Sam skated his finger tips up her thighs and relished in the sight of her.

_"Please Sam." _ She reached out for him and he didn't deny her.

He took off his boxer briefs before he kissed his way back up to her beautiful plump lips.

"Oh god." She croaked as she felt him twitch against her. He was by far the biggest she'd been with.

Sam reached into his nightstand and found a condom. Andy took it from him and tore open the package with her teeth as she slowly stroked him.

He could barely breathe as her hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. _ "Andy." _ He moaned. _ "God that feels s...so good." _

She rolled the condom on and pulled him closer. "I need you Sam."

He kissed her deeply as he slid into her. There were a lot of curse words and moans thrown about as they moved in sync with each other.

Sam Swarek was all about control but when he felt her clench around him he lost it. She cried out as he thrust harder and deeper. He felt her first orgasm rock through her. She made the most beautiful sound in the world and he needed to hear it again.

She begged him to let go. _ "Please!" _ She held into him tightly. _ "I need to feel you Sam." _

He was barely hanging on. _ "One more time sweetheart." _

_"Together." _ She begged again and he gave her what she wanted.

Three thrusts later and they were holding onto each other like it was the end of the world. They kissed languidly as he collapsed on top of her.

"That was the best ever." She said breathlessly in his ear.

He raised his head and smiled like a fool. "Damn right." He kissed her again then rolled onto his back. "You're incredible."

He threw the condom in the trash by his bed then pulled her against him. They drifted off to sleep for a little bit, completely sated. When they finally woke Sam ordered a pizza and they made love again while they waited.


End file.
